Always there for you
by grapedragon
Summary: Aufgrund familiärer Probleme muss Roxas umziehen. Auf ihn warten viele Veränderungen, sowohl gute als auch schlechte...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: **The beginning

Langsam und wie in Trance öffnet der blonde Junge seine Augen. 5.45 Uhr morgens… warum muss der verdammte Wecker schon so früh am Morgen klingeln?

Bevor er noch weiter die Nachbarschaft aufwecken kann, schnappt der Junge nach dem digitalem Aufweckdienst und zögert keine Sekunde ihn mit aller, in seinem schläfrigen Zustand möglichen, Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand seines Zimmers zu schleudern.

Ein lautes Scheppern, doch dann… selige Ruhe!

Mit sich selbst zufrieden und einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht lässt sich der Junge seufzend in die Tiefen seiner flauschigen Bettdecke fallen und beginnt langsam wieder hinwegzudösen…

PANG!! Mit einem lauten Krachen fliegt die Zimmertür auf und kracht mit voller Wucht gegen die schon leicht ramponierte Wand.

„ROXAS!! Was war das für ein Lärm? Ist jemand eingebrochen? Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen? Eine Alieninvasion??" Schwer atmend und mit zerzaustem Haar und mit einer… Pfanne(?) in der Hand steht ein junger Mann mit ebenfalls blonden, äußerst auffällig gestylten Haaren, die so aussehen, als bräuchten sie eine ganze Wagenladung voll Haargel, um so abzustehen. Mit großen Schritten geht er auf das Bett seines jüngeren Bruders zu und reißt dem in einem Zug die schützende Decke vom Kopf!

„Hey, ich rede mit dir! Lebst du noch?"

Schwerfällig öffnet der Jüngere seine Augen und schaut verdattert seinen älteren Bruder an, als hätte er nichts von dessen Kriegsgebrüll mitbekommen… hat er auch nicht…

„Hnghhh… Cloud?... Was mach'sn du in meinem Simma? … Un was will'sn du mit der Pfanne?" (gute Frage)

Selbst etwas überrascht schaut Cloud auf seine linke Hand in der er tatsächlich eine Pfanne hält… eine mit Fett triefende Pfanne…

„Ich hab irgendwas in deinem Zimmer krachen hören und dachte du wärst in Schwierigkeiten. Da ich grad am Frühstück machen war, also ein bisschen Rührei mit Schinken, da hab ich die erstbeste Waffe gegriffen (alas Pfanne) und bin nach oben zu dir gerannt… aber irgendwie scheinst du ja in Ordnung zu sein…"

Fragend lässt er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer streifen bis sein Blick auf einen kleinen Trümmerhaufen vor der Wand fällt… das könnte mal ein … Wecker gewesen sein… seufz

„Also wie's mir scheint war's wohl doch kein Einbrecher, sondern eher mein lieber, kleiner Bruder mit seiner Morgenmuffel-Laune und seinem heroischen, allmorgendlichen Kampf mit dem bösartigen Lord von Wecker!"

Jetzt definitiv wach setzt sich Roxas langsam auf und streckt sich gähnend bis er ein zufrieden stellendes Knacken von seinen Knochen hört. Mürrisch schaut er zu seinem älteren Bruder auf, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht… was will der denn jetzt? Und warum steht er da _immer noch_ (?) mit einer Pfanne?

Cloud seufzt nur wieder einmal auf und wuschelt seinem zu klein geratenen Ebenbild durch die Bett-gestylten Haare.

„Dir auch einen guten morgen, Roxas! Ich weiß es ist früh, du bist schlecht gelaunt und du hast mir kein Wort zugehört, aber jetzt, wo du schon mal wach bist, kannst du dich auch gleich fertig machen für die Schule."

Die Worte gesagt macht sich Cloud auch gleich auf den Rückzug in die Küche und raus aus dem „allmorgendlichen, feindlichen Gelände".

Roxas sieht seinem Bruder grummelnd hinterher. Erst der bescheuerte Wecker zu solch gottverbotener Uhrzeit und dann noch sein leicht aggressiver Bruder, der nur ne Heuschrecke zirpen hören muss, um sofort zu einer „Waffe" zu greifen und mit der wild herumzuschwingen, bis er dann selber feststellt, dass es nur ein harmloses, kleines Insekt war. Aber so war er schon immer. Wenn es um Roxas geht, entwickelt er immer diesen fast schon übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt und würde es für diesen selbst mit einer Horde wildgelaufener Chocobos aufnehmen… und das wäre sein sicherer Tod!

Lächelnd schaut Roxas noch einmal in die Richtung seines Bruders…

„Ach, CLOUD! Wenn ich so das Fett von deiner Pfanne betrachte, würde ich behaupten, dass du in deinem Mutterhennen-Modus die Pfanne einfach mitgerissen hast, ohne daran zu denken, dass da noch was drin war…"

„WAAAS.." KRAWUMM-…"Ach verdammt, so ne SCH…- keine Panik, nix passiert, bin nur auf dem…Rührei ausgerutscht…."

Hach ja, das ist er: Cloud, der liebende, leicht fürsorgliche und tollpatschige Bruder!

Nachdem sich Cloud wieder dem Frühstück gewidmet hat, beginnt Roxas sich für den folgenden Tag fertig zu machen. Dazu sollte gesagt werden, dass Roxas ein sehr penibler, pedantischer und ordentlicher Mensch ist… in anderen Worten: er hat schon fast einen besessenen Ordnungsfimmel!

In seinem Zimmer hat alles seine strikte Ordnung, nichts springt aus der Reihe. Das gilt sowohl für den begehbaren Kleiderschrank (ja, er achtet sehr auf sein Aussehen, das macht ihn nicht gleich zu einem Mädchen…hmpf), als auch für den Schreibtisch und den gesamten Rest des Zimmers. Das ist wahrscheinlich eine Eigenschaft, die er von seinem Bruder gelernt hat. So hat schließlich das ganze Haus eine Ordnung, die kein Außenstehender stören darf, sonst trifft ihn die volle Wucht des Zorns der Hikari-Zwillinge.

Völlig in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken schnappt sich Roxas eine schwarze kurze Hose aus dem Schrank, an der zahlreiche Ketten vor sich hin klimpern. Dazu zieht er noch ein schwarzes T-Shirt aus dem Regal, das auf dem Rücken einen weißen Drachen abgebildet hat. Um sein Outfit abzurunden holt er noch seine typischen schwarz-weißen Armbänder und die Kette mit dem Sternanhänger, die er von Cloud zu seinem 12. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat.

Mit seinen Kleidern ausgerüstet macht sich der Junge auf ins Badezimmer, um sich erst mal mit einer kalten Dusche in die Welt der Lebenden zu bugsieren. Nach dem ersten Kälteschock greift er nach seinem Duschgel und fängt an sich zu waschen, während er an den restlichen Tagesablauf denkt. Heute ist sein erster Schultag. Erst vor einer Woche sind Cloud und er von ihrer Heimat Destiny Island hierher nach Twilight Town gezogen, aufgrund… familiärer Probleme. Doch eine Woche war nicht genug um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Besonders für Roxas. Ja, er würde sich selber schon fast als sozialer Außenseiter bezeichnen. Er kann schlecht mit Menschen umgehen und die wollen nicht viel mit ihm zu tun haben, weil er langweilig ist… als wenn er irgendwen bräuchte!

Schnaubend stellt Roxas das Wasser ab, greift nach einem der flauschigen Handtücher, die Cloud dort ordentlich gefaltet hingelegt hat und fängt an sich abzutrocknen. Schnell zieht er seine Kleider an und stylt seine Haare. Die sind sein Kapital. Auf nichts legt er mehr wert als auf seine Haare… abgesehen von seinen Kleidern… aber das ist ja nur Nebensache!

Fertig angezogen verlässt er das Badezimmer und schließt sich seinem älteren Bruder in der Küche an, der gerade das Frühstück für beide auf den Tisch gestellt hat.

Die Eltern, deren Aufgabe das eigentlich sein sollte, sind noch in Destiny Island. Und da werden sie auch bleiben. Die beiden Brüder haben immerhin genau wegen ihren Eltern die Stadt verlassen. Glücklicherweise kennt Cloud Twilight Town wie seine eigene Westentasche, da er vor 3 Jahren bei einem Austausch mitgemacht hatte. Sein damaliger Austauschpartner, Zexion, hat sich glücklicherweise um eine Wohnung für die beiden gekümmert, die einigermaßen billig ist. Dennoch müssen sowohl Cloud als auch Roxas nach einer Nebenbeschäftigung suchen, da ihre Eltern keinerlei Kosten übernehmen.

Im Gegensatz zu Roxas hat Cloud schon einen Job gefunden, und dazu noch einen, der ihn richtig interessiert. Er konnte bei einem Typ mit dem Namen Cid in einer Motorradwerkstatt Arbeit finden, und da er selbst ein leidenschaftlicher Motorradfahrer ist, fällt ihm seine Arbeit nicht sonderlich schwer.

Allerdings ist Cloud auch 21 Jahre alt. In dem Alter lassen sich schnell kleinere Jobs finden, denn jeder weiß, dass Studenten Geld brauchen.

Roxas hingegen ist gerade mal 15 Jahre alt. So jung stellt ihn so gut wie keiner ein… keine Verantwortung oder so was… Aber darüber konnte er sich auch noch in der Schule Gedanken machen, vielleicht gibt es dort sogar Angebote am Schwarzen Brett.

„Morgen Cloud!"

„Morgen, Zwerg! Schön, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt!"

Leise lächelnd über die „freundliche" Begrüßung setzt sich Roxas an den Tisch und beginnt mit seinem Frühstück. Wie jeden Morgen nimmt er von Cloud die Zeitung entgegen und fängt an, über die neusten Probleme und Feierlichkeiten der Stadt zu lesen. Im Gegensatz zu Destiny Island ist Twilight Town eine regelrechte Großstadt. Während man auf der Insel in knapp 2 Stunden von einem Ende der Insel bis zum anderen kommt UND wieder zurück, kann man in Twilight Town nicht mal in einer Stunde das eigene Haus finden, die Erfahrung musste Roxas schon machen. Alles in allem ist die Stadt einfach wahnsinnig groß und nicht mal die erste Woche hat Roxas gereicht, um sich auch nur halbwegs zurechtzufinden.

Dafür hat er schließlich seinen Bruder Cloud, der hier jeden Ecken kennt und zudem noch einige gute Kontakte hat… und auch Freunde. Roxas hat seine einzigen Freunde zurücklassen müssen und schon jetzt vermisst er sie sehr. Ihre Namen sind Hayner, Pence und Olette! Mit den dreien ist Roxas aufgewachsen, seit Kindesbeinen haben sie alles zusammen gemacht.

Umso schwerer war es, nach 15 Jahren Freundschaft Abschied zu nehmen. Hier wird es mehr als schwer werden, neue zu finden!

Schließlich holt Cloud seinen kleinen Bruder aus seiner Gedankenwelt!

„Hey, Erde an Roxas! Wir müssen los! Hol deine Schulsachen und vergiss nicht, deine Jacke mitzunehmen. Morgens ist es hier immer ziemlich kalt. Ich warte draußen am Motorrad!"

Schnell leert Roxas seine Tasse Kaffee (er kann schon gar nicht mehr ohne… mit Kaffee ist er morgens ein Muffel aber OHNE ist er „ Der dunkle Lord" persönlich und kann schon bei der kleinsten Bemerkung äußerst _unbequem_ werden…).

Schnell greift er nach seiner Jacke… die auch schwarz ist und seine weißen Schuhe, zieht sie sich an, sperrt die Tür ab und hüpft hinter Cloud auf's Motorrad. Nachdem er seinen Helm aufgesetzt hat setzt sich das Duo schließlich mit einem schnellen Satz und einem fast schon femininen Aufschrei von Roxas in Bewegung. Cloud mag nicht nur sein Motorrad, sondern er fährt auch schnell… halsbrecherisch schnell…

Mit wackeligen Beinen und einem kreidebleichem Gesicht steht Roxas vor seiner neuen Schule. Die Fahrt auf dem Motorrad hat bei ihm sichtliche Spuren hinterlassen. Cloud hat aber auch überhaupt keine Rücksicht genommen… zumindest war Roxas spätestens dann wach, als sein großer Bruder in buchstäblich letzter Minute dem Reisebus aus China ausgewichen ist, weil er der Meinung war, dass wenn die Chinesen schon zehntausend Digitalkameras dabeihaben, dass sie dann auch mal was „interessantes" fotografieren sollen. In diesem Fall war das wohl Roxas' Gesicht, wie er mit leicht verzerrten Gesichtskonturen seinem Tod entgegen geblickt hat. Und Cloud hat sich einfach nur über die Hysterie seines kleinen Bruders kaputt gelacht… was für ein Ekel!

Aber beide leben noch und stehen jetzt vor Roxas' neuer Schule: Twilight High School (originell, ich weiß). Das Gebäude ist riesengroß, um genauer zu sein, es besteht aus mehreren Komplexen und erstreckt sich über einen weiten Teil der Stadt. Das liegt auch daran, dass die Schule ebenfalls zur Universität gehört, die beiden Gebäude stehen direkt nebeneinander.

Dem zufolge ist hier eine Menge los… überall Schüler und Studenten, alle Plätze sind mehr als überfüllt. Entweder sitzen die Schüler rum und machen noch schnell die letzten Hausaufgaben oder spielen auf dem anschließenden Sportplatz irgendwelche Spiele um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben oder sie einfach nur mit Freunden zu verbringen.

Die Studenten ‚hängen' eher rum, machen sich über die Jüngeren lustig oder gehen ihnen ganz aus dem Weg, weil sie ja was Besseres sind…

Das, was allerdings deutlich mehr ins Auge fällt, sind die Gruppenverteilungen. In der einen Ecke stehen die Streber, unschwer zu erkennen, mit ihren Nasen buchstäblich in den Büchern.

Auf dem Sportplatz und der Wiese verteilt sind die beliebtesten Schüler der Schule, entweder weil sie gut aussehen, aufgrund der Eltern einen guten Ruf und sozialen Stand haben oder einfach nur sehr gut in Sport sind. Unnötig zu sagen, dass solche Schüler oftmals riesige Fanclubs haben.

Auf dem gesamten Schulgelände verteilt und ohne einen sogenannten Stammplatz befinden sich die restlichen Schüler, die mehr oder weniger normal sind.

Das ist Roxas' Zielgruppe… doch leider ist er viel zu schüchtern um irgendjemanden anzusprechen.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer macht er noch einmal seine Kleider zurecht und steuert zielstrebig seinen Untergang an!

So, das wars erst mal… also das ist meine erste FF und ich muss mich erst noch ans schreiben gewöhnen

Man sieht sich im zweiten Kapi… wann auch immer das sein wird;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: First meeting

Kapitel 2: First meeting

Der Weg durch die Menge ist eine Tortur… zumindest für Roxas. Unsicher und mit gesenktem Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass ihn keiner sieht, kämpft sich Roxas durch das dichte Gedränge und versucht dabei, so unbemerkt wie möglich zum Schultor zu gelangen.

Natürlich ist das Glück an solch einem wunderschönen Tag NICHT auf seiner Seite.

Mit dem Blick zum Boden gerichtet ist es natürlich nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass Roxas prompt mit einer ihm noch unbekannten Person zusammenstoßt. Und wie es das Glück so will ist diese unbekannte Person nicht gerade verständnisvoll.

Noch bevor er sich vom doch harten Zusammenstoß erholen kann wird Roxas plötzlich am Kragen gepackt und nicht gerade zärtlich vom Boden hoch gehoben. Jetzt ist wohl der beste Zeitpunkt dem Menschen, der ihn gerade anknurrt, ins Gesicht zu blicken.

In der Sekunde, in der er seinen Angreifer anschaut wünscht sich Roxas nichts sehnlicher, als den Tag noch einmal von vorne beginnen zu können und um die Schule einen riesigen Bogen zu machen. Doch dafür war es jetzt wohl zu spät. Die Person, die ihn momentan am Kragen in der Luft hält, ist ein Junge. Nicht dass Roxas ein Weichei ist, aber der Angreifer hätte genau so gut ein Mädchen sein können… das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Roxas von einer weiblichen Person verprügelt worden wäre. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Altersgenossen ist Roxas ausgesprochen klein, daran erinnert ihn freundlicherweise Cloud oft genug, der so ungefähr drei Köpfe größer ist als sein kleiner Bruder.

Zudem scheint Roxas im Gesicht irgendein Schild zu haben, auf dem so was steht wie: Verprügelt mich! Ich kann mich eh nicht wehren!

Ja, manchmal ist das Leben nicht wirklich fair. Und das ist wohl einer der vielen Gründe, warum er sich nun in solch einer unangenehmen Position befindet.

Der Junge, der ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen hat, ist ungefähr einen Kopf größer als Roxas und sieht so aus, als wenn er zwei bis drei Jahre älter wäre. Seine kurzen Haare sind blond und unter einer weißen Mütze weitgehend versteckt.

Das einzige, was Roxas allerdings im Moment interessiert, sind seine Augen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie einen netten Blauton haben, sind sie momentan zu Schlitzen verengt und zeigen die Wut ihres Besitzers... was heißt Wut, der Blonde sieht so aus, als würde er Roxas am liebsten gleich hier und jetzt in Stücke reißen... was wohl oder übel auch gleich jetzt der Fall sein würde.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Ein kleiner Zwerg, der hier rumtrampelt, als würde ihm die Welt gehören! Aber ich bin ja nicht so! Heute ist dein Glückstag. Mit einer guten Entschuldigung kommst du vielleicht nur mit 'nem Kratzer davon! Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Knirps?"

Der Mund des Kleineren geht auf und zu, unfähig, irgendeinen ordentlichen Gedanken zu fassen. Die Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, sah auch nicht gerade gut aus!

Aber das war mal wieder typisch. Sobald etwas in dieser Richtung passiert, setzt Roxas' Gehirn schlagartig aus und verabschiedet sich für eine Weile. Meistens kommt es dann zurück, wenn Roxas wieder aufwacht!

Nach einer kurzen Zeit, die dem Jüngeren wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, öffnet er schließlich seinen Mund.

„Ich... also... es tu..tut mir schrecklich Leid... Ich hab nich' aufgepasst! Ich-"

Noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wurde er plötzlich mit einer ungeheuren Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert! Das Gesicht des anderen befand sich plötzlich dicht neben dem seinen und mit dem Mund direkt neben Roxas' rechtem Ohr.

Mit einer ruhigen und bedrohlichen Stimme begann er zu reden.

„Falsch, mein Freund! Die Entschuldigung ist nicht gut genug. Und jetzt wirst du dafür die Konsequenzen kennen lernen!"

Noch ehe Roxas weiter reagieren konnte, spürte er plötzlich einen starken Schmerz in der Magengegend als sein Angreifer mit aller Kraft zuschlug. Schwer nach Atem ringend lässt sich Roxas zu Boden sinken, doch der Größere denkt gar nicht daran, ihn so schnell gehen zu lassen. Auf den ersten Schlag folgen noch weitere Schläge und Tritte in den Brust- und Rückenbereich. Leise aufschreiend und schwer atmend fällt Roxas nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit zu Boden, was in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Sekunden gedauert hat.

Nachdem sich der andere Junge abreagiert hat, packt er Roxas ein weiteres Mal am Kragen und zieht ihn hoch auf Gesichtshöhe!

„Na, das sollte dir eine Lehre sein Kleiner! Das nächste mal schaust du besser genauer hin, wo du hinläufst, klar? Und du kannst froh sein, dass ich dein hübsches Gesichtchen ausgelassen habe. Das Ganze bleibt unter uns, klar! Du willst sicher nicht, dass sich das hier wiederholt, oder? Dieser Bereich gehört mir, und ohne meine Erlaubnis hast du den nicht zu betreten, verstanden?"

Nach diesen Worten wirft er den Jüngeren auf den Boden, dreht sich um und geht. Nach einigen Schritten wendet er sich jedoch noch einmal an sein Opfer: „Übrigens, nur damit du es weißt: Mein Name ist Seifer und mir gehört dieser Platz! Lass dich hier nicht noch mal blicken."

Das gesagt, dreht er Roxas nun vollends den Rücken zu und schließt sich seiner Gruppe von Freunden an, die anscheinend die ganze Zeit zugesehen haben, ohne einzugreifen. Im Gegenteil, das Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern zeigt deutlich, dass ihnen dieses kleine Schauspiel gefallen hat!

Roxas konnte es nicht fassen! Der erste Schultag und schon in eine Schlägerei verwickelt... auch wenn sie etwas einseitig war. Und das, wo er doch kaum das Schulgelände betreten hatte! Einfach herrlich!

Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen tat ihm der ganze Körper weh. Morgen würde er wohl nur schwer aus dem Bett kommen... viel mehr rauskrabbeln. Wie konnte er das nur wieder Cloud erklären? Der wird durchdrehen und dann Himmel und Hölle zusammenrufen um am Ende diesem Seifer-Typen seine Pfanne() über den Kopf zu ziehen und dann einzeln seine Gedärme rausziehen und dabei manisch lachen, als wenn er verrückt geworden wäre... ja, so in etwa würde das ganze aussehen.

Bevor er sich jetzt aber weiter Gedanken über die Reaktion seines Bruders macht, muss er sich erst mal um seine Verletzungen kümmern.

Vorsichtig versucht er sich so schmerzfrei wie möglich aufzurichten. Als er es endlich auf seine wackeligen Beine geschafft hat, beginnt die Welt auch gleich wieder schwarz zu werden und bedrohlich zu wackeln. Schnell stützt er sich mit seiner linken Hand an der Wand ab und fährt sich mit der anderen durch die durcheinander gewordenen Haare, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder ruckartig wegzuziehen und vor seine Augen zu führen. Blut! Na super, das konnte gar nicht mehr besser werden. War wohl passiert, wie ihn Seifer gegen die Wand gedrückt hat.

Leise aufseufzend setzt er sich wieder, diesmal erfolgreich, wenn auch langsam, in Bewegung. Die Kapuze seiner Weste zieht er sich über den Kopf um neugierige Blicke zu vermeiden.

Erstes Ziel des heutigen Tages: Krankenstation!

Wie er jetzt feststellen musste, ist die Krankenstation leer. Was würden die nur machen, wenn genau jetzt jemand kommen würde, der gerade am Verbluten ist? Aber sowas ist einfach typisch: da hat eine Schule mal eine Krankenstation und dann ist niemand da , wenn du ihn brauchst.

Seufzend betritt Roxas den Raum nun komplett. Das schlimmste an diesen Räumen ist der Geruch oder vielmehr der Gestank. Typischer, steriler Krankenhaus-Geruch, göttlich! Die Nase rümpfend geht der Junge auf die völlig mit Verbänden und sonstigen Utensilien gefüllten Regalen und sucht sich das nötige Zeug raus, um seine Wunde am Hinterkopf zu reinigen und die restlichen Verletzungen an seinem Körper zu verbinden. Nach wenigen geübten Handbewegungen war er auch schon fertig. Gegen seine immer schlimmer werdenden Kopfschmerzen konnte er allerdings nichts tun, da alle Medikamente sicher in einem Schrank aufbewahrt werden, unzugänglich für alle Schüler!

Langsam, um die Kopfschmerzen nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, packt Roxas seine Jacke und Schulsachen zusammen und macht sich letztendlich auf den Weg ins Sekreteriat. Die Krankenschwester war während seines Aufenthaltes nicht aufgetaucht... warum die wohl bezahlt wird...

Nachdem er sich ungefähr zehn mal in den Gängen geirrt und ungefähr doppelt so oft falsche Richtungen gesagt bekommen hat, steht Roxas nun endlich, wenn auch schon knapp eine halbe Stunde zu spät für den Unterricht, vor dem Zimmer der Sekretärin. Einen besseren ersten Eindruck konnte er gar nicht mehr hinterlassen...

+Roxas POV+

Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin endlich vor dieser verdammten Tür zu stehen. Und das ganze hat mich nicht mal mehr als eine halbe Stunde gekostet... ich hoffe ihr erkennt meinen Sarkasmus...HaHa! Jetzt, da wir alle über mein miserables Leben gelacht haben, kann ich ja auch gleich mal reingehen. Sicherheitshalber guck ich noch mal an mir runter... ich seh aus, als wär ich in 'ne Schlägerei gekommen... Oh Gott, wo bist du wenn ich dich brauch?

Na ja, jetzt kann ich auch nichts mehr ändern. Ich streich noch ein letztes mal meine Kleidung so glatt wie möglich und klopf dann vorsichtig an die Tür. Schon kurz darauf bittet mich eine freundlich und sanfte Stimme einzutreten, was ich auch gleich mache.

Zu sagen, ich bin geblendet wäre untertrieben. Wer um alles in der Welt kommt auf die Idee, einen Raum komplett in weiß zu halten? Damit meine ich nicht nur die Wände, nein, auch die Decke, die Möbel, Gott, sogar die Sekretärin ist komplett in weiß gekleidet. Dazu scheint noch wunderbar die Sonne von einem Fenster rein, das einen überdimensionalen Panoramablick für den bietet, den's interessiert. Ich gehöre da offensichtlich nicht dazu, wie ihr vielleicht von meinem leicht gereizten Ton hören könnt!

Zurück zu dieser Person von Strahlefrau. Ihr Lächeln und ihre perlweißen Zähne, die sie mit übertriebener Großzügigkeit zeigt, lassen mich beinahe noch mehr erblinden als dieser furchtbare Raum...Uäärgh!

Bevor ich noch weiter darüber philosophieren kann, holt mich die Frau auch schon aus meinen Gedanken.

„Na, Sweety, wie kann ich dir denn helfen? Bist ein bisschen spät dran oder?"

Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, hat mein Gehirn sich bereits nach ihrem zweiten Wort verabschiedet! SWEETY? Wer bin ich denn? Seh ich so aus, als ob ich süß wäre? Verdammt, ich bin ein Mann!

„Äh, also... ich hab mich etwas verlaufen... ich bin neu hier!"

„Ach so, Schätzchen, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen! Ich such dir jetzt deinen Stundenplan raus und dann geb ich dir eine Entschuldigung für's zuspät kommen, ok? Wie heißt du denn?"

„Roxas. Roxas Hikari!"

„Roxas... Roxas... Ah! Da haben wir dich schon! Mathe bei Herrn Leonheart! Er ist auch dein Klassenlehrer! Raum A 3.04! Hier ist ein Raumplan, mit dem wirst du dich schnell zurechtfinden können! Also, los, los! Mach dass du wegkommst!"

Damit drückt sie mir den Stundenplan in die Hand und schiebt mich förmlich aus dem Raum. Ich dreh mich noch ein letztes Mal um, um mich bei ihr zu bedanken.

„Vielen Dank, Frau... äh-" ich beug mich etwas nach vorne, um ihr Namensschild lesen zu können. „Frau Kisaragi!"

Endlich mit den nötigen Informationen bewaffnet mach ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Klassenzimmer. Raum A 3.04! Diese hyperaktive Frau meinte ja, dass ich mit der Karte alles finden würde! Vorsichtig falte ich diese auf und suche den Raum. War ja klar! Der Raum ist weder in diesem Gebäude noch im Erdgeschoss. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich muss quer über den Campus rennen und dann in das dritte Stockwerk gehen... hab ich schon erwähnt, dass diese Schule keine Aufzüge hat? Heute hat sich so ungefähr die ganze Welt gegen mich gerichtet...

Schnell mach ich mich auf den langen Weg. Die erste Stunde ist sowieso gleich vorbei. Also konnte ich mich wenigstens beim Laufen ein wenig umsehen. Der erste Eindruck von der Schule hat sich schon jetzt bestätigt. Diese Schule ist einfach riesig. Und scheint, abgesehen von einem Aufzug, gut ausgestattet zu sein. Und sie macht von außen eigentlich auch nicht so einen schlechten Eindruck! Hoffentlich wird das auch so bleiben.

Den Schulhof, der unglaublich viel Platz hat, mit vielen offenen Sitzmöglichkeiten und einer großen Wiese, hab ich jetzt überquert. Vor mir steht das gesuchte Gebäude. Jetzt nur noch den Raum finden! Und die Treppen hoch gehen...

Fünf Minuten später steh ich auch schon vor meinem Raum. Spätestens hier gebe ich zu, dass ich ein Feigling bin! Ich trau mich nicht rein! Das hier hasse ich am meisten an meiner Situation. Ich bin der Neue! Das macht einen zum Gespräch des Tages. Genau das, was ich will. Aufmerksamkeit! Das kann ich aber nicht mehr ändern... jetzt oder nie!

Mit leicht zitternden Händen umfass ich die Türklinke und will sie runterdrücken, als genau in dem Moment genau diese Tür aufgeht. Etwas erschrocken weiche ich einen Schritt zurück. Langsam heb ich meinen Blick!

Als ich in die Augen meines Gegenübers schaute, spürte ich, wie ich langsam rot wurde. Tiefgrüne Augen starrten mich an, als wenn sie in meine Seele schauen könnten. Gibt es sowas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wenn ja, dann war das wohl genau solch ein Moment!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Wrong impressions

Seine Augen sind einfach unglaublich, anders kann ich's nicht sagen, so schnulzig das auch jetzt klingen mag. Unterhalb seiner Augen hat er je ein Tatoo in der Form von Tränen, die seine Augen noch mehr hervorheben. Sein Mund ist momentan zu einem breiten Grinsen geformt.

Aber sein Gesicht ist nicht das Einzige, was mir direkt ins Auge gesprungen ist. Kaum zu übersehen sind seine knallroten Haare, die in alle Windesrichtungen gestylt sind und ihm teilweise bis über die Schultern hängen. Mit denen könnte er jemanden erstechen, wenn er wollte. Zumindest sehen sie so gefährlich spitz aus...

Seine Kleiderwahl ist auch nicht gerade das, was dem Standard entspricht. Anscheinend fällt er voll aus dem Stereotypen-Konzept raus. Seine Hose ist dunkel, fast schon schwarz und ist mit Löchern übersäht. Ob das Absicht ist kann ich jetzt noch nicht wirklich sagen. An der seitlichen Hosentasche hängen etliche Ketten, die bei der kleinsten Bewegung anfangen zu klimpern.

Sein T-Shirt scheint von irgendeiner Band zu sein. Ich persönlich kenn sie allerdings nicht...

Zusätzlich zu seinen Kleidern hat er noch einige andere Accessoires an sich runterbammeln, seien es Ketten oder aber auch Ohrringe.

Insgesamt ist er eine unnatürliche Mischung aus Rocker-Wannabe, Punk und einfach der coole Typ aus der Nachbarschaft.

Was allerdings mehr als offensichtlich ist, ist dass er zur Gruppe der traditionellen 'Troublemaker' gehört. Das sieht man ihm einfach an.

Nichtsdestotrotz sieht er in meinen Augen einfach göttlich aus. So was als Freund könnte ich mir glatt vorstellen! Jetzt muss nur noch der Charakter stimmen und natürlich der Freundeskreis, in dem er sich befindet.

Während ich ihn genauer 'gemustert' hatte ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sein Grinsen sich in einen nicht allzu fröhlich aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt hatte. Nach einem schweren Schlucken meinerseits lass ich meine Augen noch einmal langsam nach oben wandern bis wir uns schließlich gegenseitig anstarren.

„Na, Junge? Wie lange willste denn noch wie ein Trottel im Weg stehen? Hast wohl nix besseres zu tun! Blond scheint wohl doch ein Anzeichen für Blödheit zu sein. Aber bitte, wenn du fertig bist mich anzustarren, dann sag Bescheid! Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, also lass dir nur Zeit!"

Das war's. Von wegen göttlich. Aussehen hat mit Charakter wohl doch nichts zu tun.

„Sorry, dass ich so starre. Aber in meiner gesamten Karriere als Schüler hab ich noch nie so einen hässlichen, widerwärtigen und narzisstischen Bastard wie dich gesehen. Das musste ich mir einfach einprägen, sieht man ja nicht alle Tage!"

Ha, was sagt der Idiot wohl dazu? Sprachlos, was? Ich spürte wie sich auf meinem Gesicht langsam ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitmachte! Was sagst du nun, Mister Ich-bin-so-cool?

Anstatt sich zu ärgern und mich blöd anzumachen sieht er eher überrascht aus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er mich an, sein Gesichtsausdruck eher passiv. Doch dann fängt er wieder an zu grinsen und ich kann euch nur das Eine sagen, dieses Grinsen, das sich so ungefähr von einem Ohr bis zum anderen zog, gefiel mir gar nicht.

Langsam beugt er sich zu mir runter, bis wir auf Augenhöhe sind (ja, ich weiß, dass ich klein bin! Vielen Dank auch!).

„Na, da hat der kleine Mann aber gewaltig viel Mut! So mit Erwachsenen zu reden ist aber gar nicht nett! Aber du gefällst mir, Kleiner! Nicht so'n Weichei wie der Rest der Schule! Also dann, man sieht sich!"

Daraufhin wuschelt er mit seiner rechten Hand durch meine ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare, schiebt sich an mir vorbei, winkt noch einmal und verschwindet dann aus meinem Gesichtsfeld.

Dieser Trottel, was glaubt der, wer er ist. Niemand geht an meine Haare und nennt mich schon gar nicht klein. Ich bin NICHT klein, klar?

Aber ein komischer Kauz ist er schon. Erst wirkt er so, als wäre er kurz davor mich umzubringen und dann... war das geflirtet? Der hat mich doch nicht allen Ernstes angemacht, oder? ... Neee, das bild ich mir nur ein. Davon abgesehen sah er doch einige Jahre älter aus als ich. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, was er hier eigentlich getrieben hat.

Und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich vor meiner Klasse stehe, die Tür noch sperrangelweit offen. Ein kurzer, vorsichtiger Blick in die Klasse bestätigt meine Vermutung. Alle schauen mich an. Sie haben alles mitbekommen und halten mich jetzt bestimmt für irgendeinen idiotischen Volltrottel der seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten alleine vor ihrer Tür steht und Löcher in die Luft starrt als wenn er in Gedanken mit sich selber reden würde... Moment mal...

„Vielleicht würde unser Neuzugang uns gerne endlich die Ehre erweisen reinzukommen anstatt wie ein verlorener Welpe vor sich hin zu starren."

Das war der Lehrer. Das also ist Herr Leonheart. Er hat braune, etwas längere Haare und in seinem Gesicht eine Narbe, die quer über seine Nase läuft. Seine Kleiderwahl ist auch etwas ungewohnt... zumindest wegen der Tatsache, dass er eine Lehrperson ist und somit vorbildlich aussehen sollte.

Stattdessen hat er eine schwarze Lederhose an mit einem enganliegenden schwarzen T-Shirt und einer braunen Weste darüber. Ich hatte eher eine Art Anzug erwartet... was auch immer. Geht mich ja nix an!

Um seiner 'Bitte' Folge zu leisten betrete ich endlich den Klassenraum. Alle Augenpaare sind auf mich gerichtet. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und meine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Zudem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine Kopfschmerzen von dem Treffen mit Seifer immer schlimmer wurden. Für kurze Zeit verschwamm mein Blickfeld und mir wurde schlecht. Das durfte jetzt nicht passieren. Ich atmete einmal unauffällig tief durch und wandte dann meinen Blick zu meinem neuen Lehrer und versuchte dabei zu vergessen, dass ich von mehr als 20 Kindern beobachtet wurde, ob auf freundliche oder abschätzende Weise.

„Also, wie du sicher weißt, mein Name ist Herr Leonheart, aber alle nennen mich ganz einfach Leon!"

In dem Moment beginnt ein Junge aus der letzten Reihe zu lachen.

„Du meinst wohl eher SQUALL!"

Sobald der Name gefallen war, brach die gesamte Klasse in schallendes Gelächter aus. 'Leon' scheint von dem Namen nicht besonders angetan zu sein, warum wohl? Er klingt zwar etwas blöd...

„In ihrem Interesse, Herr Mizu, würde ich zusehen, dass dieser Name in meiner Anwesenheit NIE wieder fällt, es sei denn sie sind bereit für einen wunderschönen Nachmittag mit mir in diesem Klassenraum und einer Wagenladung voll Schreibarbeit, ist das klar?"

Der Junge aus der hinteren Reihe, jetzt bekannt als 'Herr Mizu' ließ sich tief in seinen Stuhl sinken und sah eingeschüchtert und betreten zu Boden.

„... wird nicht wieder vorkommen Herr Leonheart... sorry...!"

Der Junge hat wie ich blonde Haare, allerdings in einer sehr merkwürdig gestylten Frisur. Insgesamt kann man aus seiner Kleidung schließen, dass er musikalisch ist, zumindest ließ seine Rocker-Kleidung darauf schließen. Sein Vorname ist anscheinend Demyx. Das sagt zumindest die Aufschrift auf seinem T-Shirt. Ich konnte mich allerdings nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigen, da Leon seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich gerichtet hat, wie auch der Rest der Klasse, Demyx eingeschlossen, der mich mit einem beinahe schon unheimlichen Lächeln musterte.

„Also Junge, jetzt wo wir ENDLICH weiter machen können-", dabei warf er Demyx einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der daraufhin verlegen sein Kinn kratzte, „wäre es schön, wenn du dich der Klasse und mir mal vorstellen würdest!"

Ja, da war es schon wieder! Diese unliebsame Situation des neuen Schülers, der sich der ganzen Klasse vorstellen muss. Fakt ist, dir hört sowieso keiner zu und es interessiert auch keinen. Die, die es dann doch interessiert kommen am Ende der Stunde eh wieder angewuselt und fragen wie du heißt, weil sie dir, wei schon gesagt, kein Wort zuhören. Das nenn ich 'Heuchelei'. Es ist nicht so, dass ich pessimistisch bin...

Verlegen und unsicher stell ich mich neben Leon ans Pult und schau auf die hinterste Wand der Klasse, bloß keinem ins Gesicht.

„Also... mein Name ist Roxas... Roxas Hikari!"

Das wäre geschafft. War ja gar nicht mal so schlimm, auch wenn ich vielleicht etwas leise war und gestottert hab...

„Roxas also? Na dann erzähl mal was von dir! Wo kommst du her? Warum bist du umgezogen? Wie alt? Hobbys? Lieblingsfach? Erzähl einfach drauf los."

Am liebsten würde ich ihm dieses bescheuerte Grinsen vom Gesicht reißen, der Name ist doch mehr als genug. Die geht mein Leben gar nichts an!

„Ähhh... ich komme aus Destiny Island... mit meinem Bruder, weil... aufgrund... Ich bin 15 Jahre alt! Und Hobbys... ich... lese gern? Und ich mag kreatives Schreiben... und manchmal Mathe..."

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte wusste ich einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ein weiteres Mal ließ ich meinen Blick zum Boden schweifen und wartete auf eine Reaktion meines Lehrers. Hoffentlich hat keiner mitbekommen, dass ich eine Frage offen gelassen hatte.

„Ja, das war doch schon mal gut! Jetzt könnt ihr Roxas noch Fragen stellen, nur zu!"

Die letzte Farbe in meinem Gesicht, wenn da überhaupt noch welche war, war jetzt definitiv verschwunden. Warum musste mir das alles an einem einzigen Tag passieren? Ehe ich mich versah waren auch schon mindestens ein Dutzend Finger in der Luft! WTF??

„Kairi! Schieß los!"

Daraufhin sah mich ein rothaariges Mädchen an! Rein anhand ihres Ausehen konnte man darauf schließen, dass sie zu den 'Beliebtesten' der Schule gehört, das Wort Arroganz war förmlich auf ihrer Stirn eingraviert!

„Also ich hab da nur eine Frage! Biste noch single, Süßer?"

Ha, meine Durchblutung kommt heute richtig in Schwung! Von kreidebleich wandelt sich mein Gesicht in sekundenschnelle zu feuerrot um! Waren solche fragen überhaupt erlaubt? Und wieso schauen mich jetzt alle so interessiert an?

„Ich... äh...ja!"

Dieses kleine Wort scheint der Mehrheit der Klasse richtig gut zu gefallen, unheimlicherweise waren es allerdings nicht nur weibliche Mitschüler die mich beäugten als wäre ich was zum Essen... was scheinbar ziemlich leckeres noch dazu...

„Ok, das war die erste Frage! Nächster bitte! Ja, Selphie?"

„Wieso biste denn noch single?"

Was soll ich bitteschön darauf antworten? Das ich im sozialen Bereich unbegabt bin, oder was? Und warum erlaubt Leon überhaupt solche privaten Fragen?

Plötzlich mischt sich ein Junge aus der dritten Reihe ins Gespräch ein. Den hatte ich schon irgendwo gesehen... oh Gott! Das ist einer der Typen aus Seifer's Gruppe. Das konnte nur Unheil bedeuten.

„Vielleicht weil sich für den kleinen, schwächlichen Pimpf keiner interessiert! ODER... ha, jetzt weiß ich's! Du bist schwul, was?"

Auf diese Frage hin fällt der ganze Raum in lautes Geflüster und Gemurmel. Manche sahen mich überrascht und verwirrt an, die meisten aber eher angeekelt und buchstäblich entsetzt! Ich selbst wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Ich bin nicht offiziell schwul, schließe aber nichts aus. In dieser Schule scheint es allerdings keine gute Idee zu sein für 'das andere Team zu spielen'.

Genau jetzt würde ich allzu gerne im Boden versinken. Erster Tag und alle haben direkt den, wenn auch falschen, besten Eindruck von mir.

Bevor ich zu meiner Verteidigung den Mund öffnen konnte, mischte sich plötzlich Demyx in diesem Aufruhr ein.

„Und wenn schon!! Was wäre daran so schlimm? Besser schwul als solche Vollidioten mit Vorurteilen wie ihr es seid!"

Daraufhin entgegnete sofort ein anderer Junge: „War ja klar, dass du ihn verteidigst! Du bist ja von allen der Schlimmste! Kreaturen wie euch sollte man gar nicht erst auf diese Schule schicken, ihr entehrt unsere Gesellschaft!"

Sofort begann ein Großteil der Klasse zuzustimmen. Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht verteriben, dass das alles meine Schuld war. Zum Glück, noch bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, mischte sich Leon in den entstandenen Streit ein.

„Jetzt reicht es aber! Haltet alle die Klappe! So etwas möchte ich nicht noch einmal hören, haben wir uns verstanden, Tidus? Keine Vorurteile, keine Beschuldigungen! Und jetzt setzt euch alle wieder hin. Wir beginnen mit dem Unterricht. Roxas, setz dich doch! Da vorne ist noch ein Platz frei."

Furchtbar. So war der Tag bisher. Die Stunde mit Leon war schon schlimm genug. Nicht der Unterricht selbst, der war richtig gut. Aber in fast all meinen Klassen hatte sich das Gerücht herumgesprochen, dass ich schwul bin. Und wie ich schon festgestellt hab, das wird hier nicht besonders gern gesehen. Im Sportunterricht hab ich allerdings auch neue Freunde getroffen. Einer von ihnen heißt Sora. Ich muss schon sagen, was das Aussehen betrifft sehen wir beide uns ziemlich ähnlich. Das einzige, was uns unterscheidet, ist unsere Haarfarbe. Seine sind braun, während meine ja blond sind. Sora ist eine äußerst... einzigartige Person, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Er spricht ohne Punkt und Komma über buchstäblich jeden Scheiß. Mir kommt es fast so vor, als würde er nie Luft holen)was er wahrscheinlich auch fast nie tut).

Wie ich schnell feststellen konnte, ist er schwul. Als er die Gerüchte über mich gehört hat, wollte er mich sofort kennelernen. Das hat er dann schließlich in Sport auch gemacht. Dafür war ich auch ziemlich dankbar. Bis dahin hat mich nämlich so gut wie jeder ignoriert. Er und sein kleiner Freundeskreis haben mich aber direkt ins Herz geschlossen. Zum einen ist da also Sora. Dann ist da noch ein Mädchen namens Namine. Sie ist sehr ruhig, hat aber einen sehr warmen Charakter. Dann war da noch Wakka. Er ist ziemlich temperamentvoll und ziemlich gut in Blitzball, ein wichtiger Sport dieser Schule. Zu guter ist da noch Zack, der Älteste von allen. Er macht dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss.

Insgesamt gehört diese Gruppe zu den Außenseitern und wird von allen gemieden. Keiner von ihnen stach heraus und gehörte auch deshalb nicht zur oberen Schicht der Schule. Aber in Wahrheit will auch keiner zu diesen hochnäsigen Trampeln dazugehören.

Bei dieser Gruppe sitz ich gerade. Es ist Mittagspause und es fühlt sich so an, als wäre ich schon viel zu lange in dieser Hölle, dabei ist erst die Hälfte des Tages vorbei.

Mürrisch stochere ich in meinem sogenannten Essen rum. Dabei kann man nicht mal erkennen, was das überhaupt sein soll. Plötzlich holt mich Zack aus meiner Gedankenwelt.

„So Kleiner! Ich hab da was Interessantes gehört! Stimmt es, dass du 'ne Konfrontation mit DEM Axel hattest?"

Axel. Wer soll das denn schon wieder sein? Ich konnte mich an niemanden mit diesem Namen erinnern.

„Axel? Wer ist das?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Na Axel, du weißt schon. Der beliebteste Junge in der Schule mit dem größten Ego der Welt. Er ist der Anführer der größten Gang dieser Stadt! Du sollst ihn heute morgen so richtig angeschissen haben! Also, stimmt's oder stimmt's nicht?"

Aha. Das war wohl dieser selbstverliebte Rotschopf in den er vor der ersten Stunde gerannt ist. Der, der doch glatt den Nerv hatte, mir wie ein kleines Kind durch die Haare zu fahren. Und mich obendrein mehrfach klein zu nennen. Oh ja, den hab ich tatsächlich zusammengeschissen.

„Ach ja, der Typ mit den verdammt roten Haaren! Der ging mir auf die Nerven und er stand im Weg. Ich war ohnehin schon gereizt. Wieso, ist das denn so schlimm?"

Sora sah mich nun entsetzt an und auch Namine sah von ihrem Zeichenblock zu mir hoch. Wakka war mit essen beschäftigt.

Sora war es nun, der mir antwortete, während Zack mich aus einer Mischung von Bewunderung und Mitleid ansah.

„Schlimm? SCHLIMM? Das ist verdammt noch mal schlimm! Du hast dich mit dem mächtigsten Typen der Schule angelegt! Wenn du Streit mit Axel hast, hast du Streit mit der Schule. Und wenn Axel dich hasst, dann hasst dich die Schule! Niemand legt sich mit Axel an. Der letzte, der ihn beleidigt hat, wurde von der Schule ganz plötzlich verwiesen, aber nicht bevor er von Axel übel zugerichtet worden war. Mein Freund, du steckst in der Klemme!"

Mir blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken. Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Die erste Person, die ich blöd anmach und dann ist das der verdammt mächtigste Junge der Schule. So wie ich den angeschrien und beleidigt habe hat der wahrscheinlich 'ne Mordswut gegen mich... ich bin erledigt, auf die ein oder andere Weise...

Vorsichtig legte Zack seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mich beruhigend an.

„Zerbrich dir mal nicht den Kopf! Solange du bei uns bist kann dir rein gar nichts passieren. Die greifen nur einzelne Leute an. Also bleib einfach bei uns und dir kann nichts passieren."

Und das war es auch, was ich tat. Egal welche Stunden wir hatten, es gelang uns immer irgendwie zusammen zu bleiben. Meist war es Zack, der mich zu meinen Räumen begleitete, wenn wir alle getrennten Unterricht hatten. Und am Ende von jeder Stunde stand er auch immer an der Tür und wartete auf mich. Axel und seine Freunde liefen mir nicht ein einziges Mal über den Weg.

Schließlich ging mein erster Schultag ohne größere Schäden zu Ende. Meine neuen Freund hatten sich gerade verabschiedet, nachdem wir Adressen und Nummern ausgetauscht hatten. Genau in diesem Moment meldeten sich wieder meine Verletzungen von Seifer. Besonders die Kopfschmerzen machten mir zu schaffen und mir wurde unglaublich heiß.

Anstatt sofort nach Hause zu gehen macht ich mich auf den Weg Richtung der Toiletten um mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, in der Hoffnung, das es wenigstens etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen machen würde.

Kurze Zeit später hatte ich den Raum endlich gefunden und stand am Waschbecken. Der Spiegel gegenüber mir zeigte genau das, was ich fühlte. Um es mal so auszudrücken: Ich hab schon mal besser ausgesehen. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über das Becken und ließ Wasser über mein überhitztes Gesicht laufen.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich zu der noch unbekannten Person um, was ich allerdings schnell bereute. Zum einen weil die schnelle Bewegung mich unglaublich schwindelig machte und zum anderen aufgrund der Person, der ich jetzt gegenüber stand.

„Was haben wir denn da?"

Das war auch schon das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor die Welt um mich herum schwarz wurde und der Boden mir entgegenkam. Das letzte, was ich sah war rot.

* * *

So, das ist dann mal Kapitel 3 Hoffe es hat euch iwie gefallen!!

Vielen Dank an Malwine

Wie ich das mit der Pfanne geschrieben hab, musste ich ihn mir die ganze Zeit vorstellen, wie er mit der pfanne imaginären Feinden quer durch's haus folgt

and thanks to SarahXxUnlovedxX even if you don't understand anything


	4. Chapter 4

Ende Kapitel 3:

_Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich zu der noch unbekannten Person um, was ich allerdings schnell bereute. Zum einen weil die schnelle Bewegung mich unglaublich schwindelig machte und zum anderen aufgrund der Person, der ich jetzt gegenüber stand. _

„_Was haben wir denn da?"_

_Das war auch schon das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor die Welt um mich herum schwarz wurde und der Boden mir entgegenkam. Das letzte, was ich sah war rot._

**Kapitel 4: Nightmare**

_Roxas ging langsam die Straße runter. Es hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit angefangen zu regnen, doch jetzt war es viel schlimmer. Seine Kleider waren total durchnässt und seine Zähne klapperten buchstäblich vor Kälte._

_Die Straße, die er entlang ging, war ihm fremd. Es war eine alte, gepflasterte Straße, die ihre guten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte, zumindest ließ ihr kaputter Zustand darauf schließen._

_Links von ihm reihten sich alte, scheinbar verlassene Häuser, alle grau und trostlos aussehend. Einige Fenster waren eingeschlagen und viele mit Brettern zugenagelt um den Eintritt zu verweigern. Warum hier jemand reingehen sollte, war fraglich. An den Seiten der Straße wucherte Unkraut, als wenn dieser Ort schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden wäre, und doch... irgendetwas zog Roxas zu diesen Ort hin._

_Auf der anderen Seite der Straße war ein weiter, leerer Platz, einige Gerüstteile wiesen jedoch darauf hin, dass dies ein alter Spielplatz mal war. Die bunten Farben der Schaukeln sind nun mit Moos und anderen natürlich stammenden Farben überzogen, die zur verlassenen Stimmung des Ortes nur allzu gut beitrugen._

_Ein leises Quietschen lässt Roxas zusammenzucken und in alle Richtungen schauen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, vor Angst. Dieser Ort war einfach unheimlich und zu still._

_Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass es lediglich die alte, verrostete Schaukel war, die sich im Wind bewegt hatte._

_Mit einem Seufzen lenkt Roxas seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße vor ihm, bis eine plötzliche Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Schnell und hektisch schaut er nach rechts in das Fenster eines ungefähr zwanzig Meter entfernten Hauses. Ein zerschlissener Vorhang bewegte sich noch aufgrund einer vorherigen Bewegung._

_Er war nicht allein._

_Jetzt etwas panischer weicht Roxas einige Schritte von dem Haus zurück und stolpert dabei über einen Stein und fällt mit einem leisen Aufschrei auf den matschigen und durchweichten Boden. Dort verharrt er und bleibt still, angestrengt etwas zu hören, das eine Gefahr darstellt.... nichts.... Tab...Tab...Tab...Tab..._

_Schritte. Schwere Schritte, die im Regen noch viel lauter wiederhallen._

_Roxas spürt, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürt. Etwas kam auf ihn zu, näher und näher. Verzweifelt versucht er sich aufzurappeln, das Geräusch der Schritte hallt tausendfach in seinen Ohren, als wolle es ihn vor der drohenden Gefahr warnen._

_Sein Versuch aufzustehen bleibt erfolglos, er rutscht auf dem matschigen Boden aus. Tränen mischen sich nun mit dem Regen auf seinem Gesicht, die Schritte stoppen._

_Sein Herz hämmert gegen den Brustkorb, als wolle es sich befreien, ohne es zu wollen beginnt Roxas zu schluchzen. Langsam wendet er den Blick zu der Gestalt vor ihm. Eine Hand um seinen Hals, die sich fest um ihr Ziel klammert und jegliche Luftzufuhr vehindert, macht rationales Denken unmöglich. Das Gesicht seines Mörders bleibt verborgen. Wie wild und von Überlebensinstinkten geleitet beginnt Roxas um sich zu schlagen, Verzweiflung immer deutlicher in seinen Bewegungen._

„_......junge...."_

„_....komm schon....."_

„_...verdammt.... _**WACH AUF**!!!!"

Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen setzt sich Roxas ruckartig auf. Es war ein Traum. Apathisch lässt der Junge seine zittrigen Hände zu seinem Hals wandern wo sie vorsichtig die dort befindliche Haut berühren. Nichts. Schweißgebadet und mit einem Puls, der weit über hundert sein muss, schaut er sich um.

Erst jetzt stellt er fest, dass er in einem weichen Bett liegt, das definitiv nicht das Seine ist. Sein fragender Blick wandert schließlich zur einzig weiteren Person, die sich mit ihm in diesem Raum befindet.

Am liebsten würde er gleich wieder einschlafen. Kein geringerer als Axel sitzt vor ihm, mit einem...besorgten(?) Blick?

„Gott Junge, endlich wach? Hab mir richtig Sorgen gemacht. So wie du rumgestrampelt hast muss das ja ein ziemlich fieser Traum gewesen sein. Geht's wieder?"

++++Roxas' POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hahaha. Gute Frage! Nächste bitte! ....was für ein Witzbold...

„Was.... was machst du hier? Oder besser gesagt, was mach ICH hier?".

Etwas nervös schau ich mich in der neuen Umgebung um. Jep, definitiv nicht mein Zimmer. Die Farbe der Wand lässt aber schnell darauf schließen, wem das Zimmer gehört.... Der komplette Raum ist rot gestrichen. Aber kein nerviger, greller Rotton, sondern eher ein warmes, weiches Rot. Gott, was bin ich doch heut romantisch veranlagt.

Nichtsdestotrotz, das Zimmer sieht richtig nett aus, davon abgesehen, dass überall scheinbar alte und neue Kleider verstreut sind, der ganze Boden mit jedem möglichen Krimskrams bedeckt ist und... ok, es ist ein Saustall!

Ein verhaltenes Räuspern von meiner rechten Seite bringt mich wieder zu meinem ...Helfer... Retter... was auch immer, zurück.

Axel schaut mich mit einem megabreiten Grinsen an (sind wir nicht verfeindet????) und beantwortet endlich meine Frage:

„Also, ich glaub mal, dass ich wirklich nicht erklären muss, warum ich hier bin, ist schließlich meine Wohnung!"

Während er dies sagt, schaut er mich an, als wenn ich ernsthaft verblödet wäre. Pfft, natürlich war mir das klar, was glaubt der eigentlich?

„Was du hier machst ist allerdings 'ne lange Geschichte...."

Oh Gott, was ist nur passiert??? Ne lange Geschichte...? Also, noch mal von vorne. An was kann ich mich noch erinnern? Ich hatte Kopfweh ohne Ende, dann bin ich in die Schultoiletten gegangen... dann wurde mir schwindelig... aber da war doch noch was...

AXEL!!! Genau, kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war er doch noch aufgetaucht. Und jetzt bin ich hier. In seiner Wohnung. In seinem Zimmer. In seinem BETT....

„Oh Gott, du bist ein pädophiler PERVERSER! Was hast du mit mir gemacht. Du hast meine Schwäche ausgenutzt und-"

Bevor ich weiterreden konnte, hatte ich plötzlich die Hand von diesem Perversen auf meinem Mund.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Kleiner! Ich, pervers, ich bitte dich. So tief sinken würde ich nun auch wieder nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn mein Gegenüber sich nicht wehren kann!"

Glück gehabt, und ich war schon besorgt... Moment mal...

„AHA, das heißt, wenn ich mich hätte wehren können, dann wärst du über mich hergefallen? Ich wusste es, du bist also doch ein alter Lüstling!"

+++Normal POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Der rothaarige Junge konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln. Da hat man mal einen guten Tag und hilft einem armen, kleinen und süßen Jungen und der hat nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn zu beleidigen.... was ist nur falsch an dieser verdrehten Welt!

„Ok, hör zu, Kleiner! Die Situation mag etwas komisch für dich aussehen, aber ich hab nichts getan, außer dir zu helfen!"

Daraufhin ließ der Jüngere nur ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von sich.

„Nein, wirklich! Also, das war so: ich bin grad aus meinem Unterricht rausgekommen, als mein Freund Demyx mich urplötzlich ansprang. So wie es das Glück nun mal will, hatte ich leider eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand (das Lebenselixier!!!!), die mir prompt ihren gesamten Inhalt auf mein nagelneues T-Shirt schüttete! Und das war noch ein richtig teures T-Shirt dazu. Hatte es mir erst gestern in dem neuen Geschäft in der Mall gekauft. Hat mich 50 Euro meines Monatsgehalts gekostet, und du weißt ja sicher wie schwer Kaffeeflecken-"

„AXEL!!!!"

„Was?"

„Du kommst vom Thema ab."

„...oh, sorry! Wo war ich noch gleich?"

Roxas warf Axel einen giftigen Blick entgegen, der auf dem süßen Gesicht des Jungen leider gänzlich seine Wirkung verlor.

„Ah, ja! Also, da war halt dieser eklige, fiese-" „AXEL!" „-KAFFEEFLECK, der mein T-Shirt total ruiniert hat. Das konnte ich natürlich ohne Gegenwehr nicht zulassen! Also hab ich Demyx von mir runtergeschmissen, aber keine Sorge, Zexion hat ihn natürlich aufgefangen. Und dann bin ich ohne Umschweife in Richtung der Bäder gerannt, um dem Fleck das Handwerk zu legen!"

Roxas ließ einen Seufzer von sich. Was für eine dramatische Geschichte!

„Und kaum hatte ich das Badezimmer erreicht, da sah ich auch schon dich vor den Spiegeln stehen. Mein erster Gedanke war erst mal, wie eitel du doch sein musst, um so gefesselt dein Spiegelbild zu betrachten-"

„Das sagt grad der Richtige!"

„- aber da wurde mir auch schon bewusst, das was mit dir nicht stimmen konnte. Ich mein, ok, ich seh klasse aus und bin 'sex on the legs', aber niemand fällt bei meinem Anblick einfach so um!"

„...sex on the legs, huh?"

„Und freundlich, wie ich nun mal bin hab ich dich natürlich aufgefangen, bevor du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen aufschlagen konntest. Und weil die Krankenschwester nicht mehr da war und weil ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo du wohnst, hab ich dich einfach mit zu mir genommen, wo ich dich dann in einen meiner Pyjamas gesteckt hatte-"

„Du hast WAS?"

Entsetzt hebt Roxas seine Decke hoch. Das waren tatsächlich nicht seine Kleider, sondern schwarze Pyjamas, die ihm mindestens drei Nummern zu groß waren.

„Du bist also doch pervers!"

Axel konnte nur wieder seinen Kopf schütteln, diesmal mit einem leisen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wie konnte man so jung nur so paranoid sein?

„Also, Roxas! Ich bin wirklich nicht pervers, hätte ich dich in deinen unbequemen Kleidern im Bett liegen lassen sollen? Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es nicht genossen hab..."

Diesmal konnte nur Roxas den Kopf schütteln. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute er Axel's Worten. Er würde so was nicht tun. Der ist wahrscheinlich viel zu stolz und will seine 'Opfer' immer leiden sehen. Vielleicht war der erste Eindruck von dem rothaarigen Jungen doch falsch. Immerhin hat er Roxas aus der Patsche geholfen, ihm sogar sein Bett gegeben. Und auch jetzt schien er ja richtig nett zu sein. Vielleicht besteht ja für die beiden die Möglichkeit, Freunde zu werden.

Genau in diesem Moment fielen Roxas wieder die Worte von Zack ein:

„_Schlimm? SCHLIMM? Das ist verdammt noch mal schlimm! Du hast dich mit dem mächtigsten Typen der Schule angelegt! Wenn du Streit mit Axel hast, hast du Streit mit der Schule. Und wenn Axel dich hasst, dann hasst dich die Schule! Niemand legt sich mit Axel an. Der letzte, der ihn beleidigt hat, wurde von der Schule ganz plötzlich verwiesen, aber nicht bevor er von Axel übel zugerichtet worden war. Mein Freund, du steckst in der Klemme!"_

Konnte Axel wirklich so schlimm sein? Warum würde er dann einem kleinen, nervigen Jungen helfen, der ihn dazu auch noch vor der gesamten Schule beleidigt hat. Vielleicht hatten die anderen nur ein falsches Bild von ihm. Aber in der Schule schien Axel tatsächlich ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein.

„Also wirklich, ich hab deinen Namen jetzt schon drei mal gerufen! Erde an Roxas! Sind wir noch da?"

„Huh, oh..., sorry, ich hab nachgedacht!"

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was das war. Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du Hunger hast. Du warst immerhin vier Stunden am Schlafen. Gesunden Schlaf nenn ich das. Also?"

„Ähh, Hunger? Ja! Ich meine, wenn's keine Umstände macht."

Mit den Worten setzt sich Roxas in seinem Bett auf und setzt an, aufzustehen. Mitten in der Bewegung lässt er einen kleinen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei von sich und fällt Richtung Boden und wäre aufgeschlagen, wenn Axel ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte.

„Woahh! Langsam, ist dir schwindelig?"

Vorsichtig hilft er dem zittrigen Jungen zurück auf's Bett, kniet sich vor dem sitzenden Teenager hin und legt seine Handfläche vorsichtig auf die Stirn des Jüngeren.

„Bist ein bisschen warm, könnte Fieber sein! Jetzt schieß los, ist was passiert oder bist du nur krank. Man fällt ja nicht ohne Grund ständig auf den Boden, also?"

Ihm entging nicht, wie Roxas versuchte seinem suchendem Blick auszuweichen. Ohne zu zögern greift er nach dem Kinn des Jüngeren und lenkt seinen Blick zurück auf seine Augen. Ein hilfloses Grinsen, das was verdecken soll, aber mehr verrät als versteckt, stiehlt sich auf das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Ja... 'ne Erkältung, mehr nicht. Hat jeder mal, nicht?... nichts schlimmes..."

Die blauen Augen konnten die Lüge nicht verstecken. Axel ließ sich nicht einwickeln. Mit Bestimmtheit griff er nach dem Arm des Jüngeren, der auf diese Berührung mit einem leisen Keuchen reagierte.

Überrascht ließ Axel den Arm auch gleich wieder fallen, bis er plötzlich die Situation durchschaute.

Ohne auf den Protest des Kleineren zu reagieren, hob er dessen Arme hoch und zog ihm das Oberteil des Pyjamas aus. Das Shirt, das er dem Jungen zuvor aus Intimgründen angelassen hatte, musste nun auch daran glauben. Was unter dem Shirt wartete ließ Axel schmerzhaft zusammen zucken.

Der gesamte Oberkörper des Jungen war mit Schwellungen und Prellungen übersät. Besonders in der Magengegend hatten sich einige schon dunkelverfärbte Flecken gebildet, die auf einen immensen Schmerz schließen ließen.

„Was ist passiert, Roxas?"

Verlegen sah dieser zu Boden und murmelte vor sich hin.

„... bin die Treppe runtergefallen...."

„Komm schon, die Ausrede zieht nicht!"

„......"

„Ich werd's auch niemandem erzählen, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

„Ich hab nich aufgepasst..... bin mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen... der war nicht wirklich erfreut...."

„Wer war's?"

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle mehr, passiert ist passiert."

„Sag mir einfach wer es war!"

Axel's Ton war etwas aggressiver geworden und ließ Roxas zusammen zucken.

„Er nannte sich... Seifer."

Axel's Blick schien sich zu verdunkeln und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Es entging Roxas nicht, wie sich die Hände des Älteren zu Fäusten ballten.

„...Axel?"

Wie aus einer Trance geweckt sah Axel den Kleineren wieder an und ein warmes Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„So, jetzt müssen wir uns aber mal schnell um deine Verletzungen kümmern. Wie's aussieht, bist du sogar noch krank obendrauf, was für ein Unglücksrabe!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ ohne weitere Erklärungen das Zimmer. Verwirrt sah Roxas seinem Retter hinterher.

Kurze Zeit später kam dieser auch ins Zimmer zurück, seine Arme voll beladen mit Dingen, die aussahen wie Verbände, Salben und sonstiges Erste-Hilfe-Zeug. Er schien davon gut eingedeckt zu sein....

„So, jetzt lass mich mal machen."

Die Prozedur dauerte fast eine volle Stunde. Wie sich herausstellte, waren nicht alle Verletzungen rein oberflächlich. Einige benötigten Antiseptika, weil sie offen waren. Noch dazu kam die Platzwunde am Kopf, die auch Grund für das Kopfweh und den Schwindel war. Während der gründlichen Verarztung konnte Roxas mehr über die Eltern Axel's erfahren. Beide sind weltweit geschätzte Ärzte. Daher konnte Axel auch so gut mit Roxas' Verletzungen umgehen. Nun erklärte sich auch der Reichtum Axel's, der allein in diesem Zimmer schon unschwer zu erkennen war.

Nachdem Axel endlich fertig war, schob er Roxas noch zwei Tabletten in die Hand.

„Die sind für deinen Kopf. Und helfen dir beim Schlafen. Das ist jetzt erst mal das Wichtigste. Ich hab dein Handy vorhin gefunden. Ich werd deinen Bruder anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist. Dann kann er dich morgen früh abholen kommen. Heute ist es dafür schon zu spät."

Roxas konnte dazu nur nicken. Dankend nimmt er das Glas Wasser entgegen, das Axel ihm entgegenhält, schluckt die Tabletten und spült sie mit dem Wasser runter.

Erstaunlicherweise trat der Effekt der Tabletten fast sofortig ein und Roxas spürte, wie er müde wurde.

„...danke..."

In dem Moment fielen auch schon seine Augen zu.

„_Kein Problem, Kleiner!"_

Ein kurzes Rascheln, und Roxas hätte schwören können, dass irgendetwas warmes, angenehmes seine Stirn berührte bevor es gänzlich verschwand und der Leere Platz machte, die der Schlaf unweigerlich mit sich brachte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaaaa, es hat _etwas gedauert...._ ABER, ich habs jetzt erst mal geschafft. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich lang, hat mir aber trotzdem irgendwie gefallen^^

Hoffe mal, dass es euch auch gefällt XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ende Kapitel 4:

_In dem Moment fielen auch schon seine Augen zu._

„_Kein Problem, Kleiner!"_

_Ein kurzes Rascheln, und Roxas hätte schwören können, dass irgendetwas warmes, angenehmes seine Stirn berührte bevor es gänzlich verschwand und der Leere Platz machte, die der Schlaf unweigerlich mit sich brachte._

**Kapitel 5: Your brother and mine!**

So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Es war, als hätte er ohne eine einzige Unterbrechung durch schlafen können und das war ihm schon seit einiger Zeit verwehrt geblieben, aus verschiedenen Gründen...

Aber das Bett war so mollig warm, die Decke fest um ihn gewickelt, wie in einem Kokon, einfach himmlisch. Das Sonnenlicht schien von einem seitlichen Fenster auf Roxas' Gesicht und ließ ihn tiefer in die Kissen zurück sinken, nur um dem verhängnisvollen Licht auszuweichen, das ihn unweigerlich aus dem Schlaf riss.

Immer tiefer versteckte der Junge sein Gesicht in den Tiefen seines Kopfkissens. Es war warm und weich... und es bewegte sich. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Seit wann können sich Kissen bewegen?

Noch leicht verschlafen öffnet der Junge schwerfällig seine Augen und sieht in Richtung des lebenden Wärmekissens.

Die Spucke blieb dem Jungen sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken. Das Kissen war kein Kissen.... sondern der Oberkörper eines Menschen. Eines rothaarigen Menschen. Der neben Roxas im Bett lag und seine Arme fest um den Kleineren geschlungen hatte, das Gesicht in den Haaren des Jungen vergraben. Roxas konnte den Atem des Älteren in seinen Haaren spüren, wie er ihm regelmäßig über die Kopfhaut fuhr und Roxas erschaudern ließ.

Wie konnte das passieren und warum hatte er nichts bemerkt. Wieso ist Axel überhaupt im selben Bett mit ihm?

Roxas konnte allerdings nicht leugnen, dass es bequem war, er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, etwas an der jetzigen Position zu ändern, warum auch? Er hatte warm, fühlte sich geborgen und konnte glatt so weiter schlafen.

Das war es auch, was er schließlich tat.

++++Axel POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Der Junge ist echt zu süß. Hat überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit wach war. Wie ein kleines Baby schmiegt er sich an mich. Normal wäre ich nie zu ihm ins Bett gegangen, aber er hatte eine Art Schüttelfrost. Das arme Kerlchen kriegt auch keine Ruhe. Und den Stapel Decken, den ich um ihn rumgewickelt hatte, brachte auch nichts. Roxas schläft so unruhig, dass er alles im Schlaf von sich wegstrampelt, ohne es zu merken. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn warm zu halten, war also Körperwärme. Da bin ich natürlich gern behilflich...

Aber wenn ich ihn so neben mir eingemummelt liegen seh, könnt ich mich glatt verlieben. Der Junge weiß gar nicht, was er mit mir anstellt. So wie er hier liegt könnte man ihn fast als Engel bezeichnen. Wie kann man so einem kleinem, zierlichen Wesen nur so was antun....

Und das bringt mich auch wieder zu Seifer zurück. Der kann noch was erleben, die Schule gehört mir nicht umsonst.

Schon seit meinem ersten Schultag war ich so was wie der 'Herrscher' der Schule. Es hat sich sofort um mich herum eine eingefleischte Gang gebildet, die über die Schule hinaus in der ganzen Stadt mehr als bekannt ist. Alle unsere Mitglieder sind gefürchtet und niemand wagt es auch nur, uns irgendwie in den Weg zu kommen. Zu Recht!

Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, muss dran glauben. Das ist in der Stadt ein feststehendes Gesetz und jeder hält sich daran. Die Einzigen, die sich nicht daran halten, sind andere Gangs. Davon gibt es ziemlich viele, aber nur sehr wenige können uns gefährlich werden.

Das Prinzip unserer Gangs beruht auf Territorialbesitz. Die Stadt ist in viele kleine Bezirke eingeteilt, die jeweils einer Gang gehören. Die Gangs verwalten ihre Bezirke, der Staat und die Polizei haben keine Chance sich irgendwie einzumischen. Klugerweise tun sie das auch nur sehr selten. Die, die es doch tun, verschwinden meist ziemlich schnell...

Gewalt ist Gesetz, Rücksicht ist ein Fremdwort.

Die Anführer der verschiedenen Gangs sind meist sehr reiche Personen. Daher haben sie auch einen sehr großen Einflussbereich.

Unsere Gang trägt den Namen 'Depraved Hearts'. Das hat so in etwa die Bedeutung: Verdorbene Herzen! Und wie ihr es euch wahrscheinlich schon denken könnt, der Anführer dieser Gang ist meine Wenigkeit. Meine Gang ist sehr groß, ich kenn nicht mal alle Mitglieder. Der engste Kreis ist allerdings der Wichtigste: zum einen wäre da Xaldin, sein Deckname ist 'Whirlwind Lancer'. Der Name allein zeigt schon, wo seine Stärken im Kampf liegen. Mit seinen Rasterlocken und seinem grimmigen Gesicht macht er auf den ein oder anderen Menschen einen ziemlich bedrohlichen Eindruck.

Ein weiteres Mitglied hört auf den Namen Zexion. Sein Deckname lautet 'Cloaked Schemer'. Er hat lila bis dunkelblaue Haare, die die Hälfte seines Gesichtes bedecken. Er mag im Kampf nicht sehr stark sein, das macht seine endlose Intelligenz aber wett. Unter uns wird er auch oft als wandelndes Lexikon bezeichnet.

Sein Freund und weiteres Mitglied ist Demyx oder auch 'Melodious Nocturne'. Am auffälligsten sind seine mehr als merkwürdig gestylten Haare. Er ist mein bester Freund, den ich schon aus Kindertagen kenne und mit dem ich buchstäblich durch dick und dünn gehe.

Dann ist da noch Marluxia, 'Graceful Assassin'. Er ist der Merkwürdigste aus unseren Reihen und sowas wie unsere 'Mutter'. Mit seinen langen, pinken Haaren zieht er viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und lässt ihn 'weich' erscheinen. Der Schein trügt. Marluxia ist ohne Zweifel mein bester Mann.

Letztes Mitglied in dieser Reihe ist zugleich die einzige Frau: Larxene, 'Savage Nymph'. Sie ist wieder eine Klasse für sich. Ihre Haare lassen an einen Käfer mit Antennen erinnern, die Frisur steht ihr aber außerordentlich gut. Trotz ihres harten Äußeren ist sie eine echte Freundin, auf die man sich im Notfall immer verlassen kann.

Anführer dieser und vieler weiterer Mitglieder bin ich, Axel, 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'. Das wichtigste über mich wisst ihr allerdings schon.

Die einzige Gang, die uns momentan richtig Probleme bereitet, folgt dem Namen 'Heartless Extinction'. Die versuchen uns schon seit Jahren die Gegend streitig zu machen, erfolglos. Allerdings sind sie auch die einzigen, die vor absolut nichts zurück schrecken. Mehr als einmal mussten Mitglieder meiner Gang einen Teil ihres Lebens im Krankenhaus verbringen. Und leider mussten auch schon Menschen in diesem Kleinkrieg ihr Leben lassen.

Anführer dieser miesen Gruppe ist Xemnas, ein Typ der von Macht nur so besessen ist. Ihm sollte man besser aus dem Weg gehen.

Inletzter Zeit gab es keine wirklichen Probleme mit dieser Gruppe, immerhin hat jede Gang auch ihre eigenen Probleme und kleinere Konflikte mit noch unbekannten Gangs, die den Aufstieg darin suchen, indem sie die größeren Gangs angreifen.

Eine dieser kleineren Gangs gehört Seifer Almasy. Und der Typ ist sogar so einfallslos, dass er seine eigene Gang 'Seifer's Gang' nennt. Wie blöd kann man sein. Normal versuchen wir diesen Grüppchen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wenn sie die Konfrontation suchen, dann bekommen sie sie auch. Er hätte sich zwei mal überlegen sollen, ob er Roxas angreift, und dann auch noch grundlos. Sobald ich in der Schule bin, sollte ich das schnell regeln...

+++Normal POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Das Klappern von Geschirr und der ferne Geruch von Pfannkuchen drang in das Zimmer Axel's ein. Noch etwas schlaftrunken öffnet Roxas seine Augen. Wer würde das nicht bei diesem himmlischen Geruch und diesem höllischen Lärm. Müde reibt er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzt sich langsam auf. Die Prellungen an seinem Körper erschweren die Bewegung sehr, hindern ihn aber nicht daran, mit Mühe die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen und die Wärme der Bettdecke zu verlassen, schwermütig. Der erste Versuch aufzustehen scheitert kläglich. Roxas hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Beine so schwach sein würden. Beim zweiten Anlauf geht er etwas vorsichtiger vor. Erfolgreich schafft er es, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit schweren Schritten geht er auf die Tür zu. Das Knurren seines Magens trieb ihn an. Immerhin hatte er seit gestern morgen nichts mehr gegessen, und das gefiel seinem Magen überhaupt nicht.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke runter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Der Lärm kam von links. Nach kurzem Zögern verließ der Junge den Schutz des Schlafzimmers und bewegte sich Richtung Küche, zumindest glaubte er das den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen. Alles in dem Flur, den Roxas entlang ging, sah so teuer aus, wie das gesamte Haus von Roxas und seinem älteren Bruder. Da hatte man schon Angst auch nur die Wand zu berühren. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er barfuss war. Der Teppich unter seinen Zehen war weich und flauschig. Und wahrscheinlich teuer....

Nach einigen Minuten weiteren Erkundens fand Roxas endlich sein Ziel, die Küche. In ihr sah Roxas eine ihm noch fremde Person hektisch herumwuseln. Von weitem könnte man sie glatt mit Axel verwechseln. Sie hatte ebenfalls lange, rote Haare, die allerdings in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden waren. Statt Axel's lässiger Kleidung trug diese Person einen Anzug, den er aber soweit gelockert hatte, dass es schon wieder cool rüberkam, wenn nicht sogar sexy. Der Mann schien auch älter als Axel zu sein, mindestens 22 oder so.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Roxas, dass sein Beobachten nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist.

„Na, wen haben wir den da, yo? Das verlorene Küken, dass Axel angeschleppt hat. Und geht's dir besser? Na, was mach ich den, komm doch erst mal rein und setz dich, yo!"

Mit diesen Worten schlitterte der Mann rüber zu Roxas, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn zu dem großen Küchentisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Dort angekommen drückte er Roxas an den Schultern runter bis dieser auf einem der Stühle saß. Ohne weitere Umschweife hielt er dem Kleineren seine Hand unter die Nase!

„So, ich glaub wir kennen uns noch nicht. Mein Name ist Reno, yo! Ich bin so was wie der Herr im Haus, auch wenn Axel das nicht gerne hört! Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Mit diesen letzten Worten war sein Gesicht auf Höhe von Roxas' und sah ihn mit einem unverkennbar hinterhältigem Grinsen an. Zudem war der letzte Teil seines Satzes schon fast geflüstert.

Roxas kam darauf hin nur ins Stottern und wurde rot um die Nase, allein schon wegen dieser plötzlichen Nähe.

„..ähh.. also.. ich heiß' Rr-Roxas!"

Reno hatte indessen die Hand des Jüngeren in seine Hand genommen und drückte sanft einen Kuss auf dessen Handoberfläche.

„Roxas, huh? Ein Name der zu solch einer Schönheit passt! Jetzt, wo wir die Vorstellungen hinter uns gebracht haben, können wir uns den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens-"

„RENO, du alter Lustmolch! Lass deine dreckigen Hände von Roxas!"

Wutschnaubend und mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen schob Axel seinen älteren Bruder von Roxas weg und stellte sicher, dass diesem nichts passiert war.

„Kleiner Bruder, was hast du denn? Roxas und ich haben uns lediglich etwas unterhalten!"

„Unterhalten? So'n Quatsch!"

„Doch, wirklich! Was hältst du denn von mir. Traust du mir wirklich zu, etwas Unsittliches mit diesem kleinen Engel zu machen?"

„Steck deine Unschuldsmiene wieder ein, Reno! Das zieht bei mir nicht! Und ja, so was trau ich dir ohne weiteres zu!"

Bei diesen Worten ließ Reno nur ein bedauerliches Schniefen von sich und warf sich Roxas um die Arme.

„Siehst du, Roxas! Ich gebe mir die beste Mühe als großer Bruder, gebe diesem undankbaren Kerl ein Dach über dem Kopf und jeden Tag eine warme Mahlzeit, und er hat nichts besseres zu tun, als mich tagtäglich zu beleidigen."

In diesem Moment bekam Roxas Mitleid mit Reno. Axel hatte wirklich etwas übertrieben. Reno war ja eine ganz nette Person und...

„Iiiihhhh!!!!"

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei sprang Roxas vom Stuhl und weg von Reno.

„Was sollte DAS denn?"

Axel warf daraufhin einen besorgten Blick zu Roxas und stellte sich schützend vor ihn.

„Was sollte was?"

„...Dein Bruder... er... also... er hatte seine Hand DA, wo sie definitiv NICHT hingehört!!!"

Roxas Gesicht war inzwischen feuerrot und er wandte seinen Blick schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Axel war kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Langsam drehte er sich in die Richtung seines Bruders.

„Wenn... du nicht... bei DREI... aus diesem Haus bist.... dann BUGSIER ICH DEIN FETTES HINTERTEIL EIGENHÄNDIG HIER RAUS!!!!"

Reno ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen.

„Gott, ihr müsst aber auch alles so furchtbar ernst nehmen. Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg, yo!"

Mit diesen Worten lief Reno auf die Tür zu. Axel entspannte sich sichtlich. Sein Bruder drehte sich auf den letzten Metern noch einmal zu Roxas um und winkte ein letztes Mal mit Kusshand!

„Man sieht sich, Roxy!"

„RENNOOO!"

.......

.......

„Sorry, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Das war mein leicht psychopathischer Bruder Reno."

Roxas konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nicht schlimm! Irgendwie ist er ja ganz nett."

Auch Axel ließ sich zu einem Grinsen überreden.

„Ja, eigentlich ist er ein klasse Bruder. Ich mag ihn. Auch wenn er seine Macken hat, wie du ja sicherlich gemerkt hast."

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wo du sie her hast, diese Macken!"

„Hey!"

Lachend ließ sich Roxas wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Das lange Stehen war gar nicht mal so angenehm. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick sah er seinen Gastgeber an.

„Ist das der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sagen, dass ich Hunger hab?"

Daraufhin brach Axel in schallendes Gelächter aus und wuschelte Roxas durch die Haare, der daraufhin nur grummelte und versuchte, sie wieder in Form zu bringen, in der sie ohnehin vorher auch noch nicht waren. Roxas hatte eben den klassischen 'bed-head'!

„Kein Problem, Kleiner!"

„Ich bin nicht klein!"

Axel sah Roxas ungläubig an.

„Ihr seid nur alle zu groß!"

„Red dir das nur ein, Kleiner, wenn's dich glücklich macht."

Daraufhin griff Axel nach zwei Tellern und belud diese mit jeweils drei großen Pfannkuchen. Einen davon stellte er vor den Kleineren auf den Tisch und drückte ihm dazu noch eine Gabel ihn die Hand.

„Bon appétit!"

Das ließ sich Roxas nicht zwei mal sagen. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die einen Leopard alt aussehen ließ, schlang er sein Essen runter, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich der Junge verschlucken würde... was er auch prompt tat.

Schnell drückte Axel ihm das Glas Milch in die Hand, das er unbemerkt für Roxas ausgeschenkt hatte. Roxas nahm es dankend in die Hand und trank es bis auf den Boden aus. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen setzte er es wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

„Puhh, danke! Ich dachte, ich müsste ersticken!"

Axel schüttelte nur den Kopf und gemeinsam beendeten sie in angenehmer Ruhe das Frühstück.

Kaum waren sie fertig, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

Axel stand auf und ging Richtung Haustür. Roxas stellte indessen das Geschirr in der Spüle ab. Den Abwasch würde schon jemand anderes machen. Mit einem Seufzer ging er zurück in Axel's Zimmer und zog sich seine Kleider an, die ordentlich und gewaschen auf einem Stuhl zusammengefaltet lagen. Kaum hatte er den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zugezogen, da platzte plötzlich die Tür auf und ehe er sich versah, befand sich Roxas in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung.

„ROXAS! Oh Gott, Junge, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab so lange gewartet, dass du heimkommst, und dann kommst du überhaupt nicht. Es war fünf Uhr, da wollte ich die Polizei rufen, aber da hab ich mir gesagt: Cloud, sei kein Frosch! Roxas ist bestimmt nur mit Freunden unterwegs. Dann war es aber sechs und ich war ein nervlisches Wrack. Dann sagte ich mir aber: Cloud, du machst dir zu viel Sorgen. Der Junge weiß schon was er tut. Aber dann war es ZEHN und ich sagte mir:CLOUD, was bist du nur für ein verantwortungsloser Bruder, du Ekel! Mach dich auf den Weg und such ihn! Und DANN ging plötzlich das Telefon und ich sprang voll Ninja-like zum Hörer und schrie: ROXAS!!!!-"

In dem Moment kam Axel in den Raum und unterbrach das Gezetere von Cloud.

„- und DANN sagte ich ihm was passiert ist, und dass du bei mir übernachten würdest. So einfach war das!"

Cloud ließ von seinem kleinen Bruder ab und schob ihn von sich weg für eine genaue Inspektion.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Schon besser, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Es ging mir schon schlimmer..."

Daraufhin mischte sich Axel wieder ins Gespräch ein.

„Er hatte Glück. Zudem haben wir heute Samstag, da hat er noch das ganze Wochenende, um sich auszukurieren."

Cloud ließ daraufhin komplett Roxas gehen und hielt Axel seine Hand entgegen, der sie ohne Zögern in die Seine nahm.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken kann! Roxas bekommt aber auch immer Ärger!"

„Ach was, das hab ich doch gern gemacht! Ich mach's auch jederzeit wieder!"

Schon wieder machte sich auf Axel's Gesicht ein Grinsen breit, das Bände sprach. Cloud schien allerdings nichts zu bemerken, während sein kleiner Bruder nun schon zum dritten Mal rot anlief und verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Nun, wir machen uns besser auf den Weg. Und du solltest so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Bett. Siehst so aus, als hättest du Fieber!"

Cloud nahm die Hand seines kleinen Bruders und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür. Nach einem kurzen Abschied machte Cloud schon mal sein Motorrad startklar während Roxas noch verzweifelt nach Worten suchte. Axel kam ihm jedoch zuvor.

„Also, Kleiner! Sieh zu, dass es dir schnell besser geht! Ich seh dich nicht gern in solch einem Zustand. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule!"

Ein letztes Mal wuschelte er Roxas durch die Haare, bevor er sich umdrehte und, nach einem letzten Winken, hinter seiner Haustür verschwand.

Wie in Trance setzte sich Roxas hinter Cloud auf das Motorrad, nachdem dieser ihn drei Mal dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Er konnte den Montag gar nicht abwarten.

+++++++++++++++++++++++End Chapter 5++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ja, das war's erst mal^^ Ich wollt hier auch mal ein bisschen was über die Gangs rausbringen, wird in der Zukunft noch wichtig sein!

Und ich liebe einfach Cloud und Reno, die beiden sind einfach geil XD

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten mal!

***wink***


	6. Chapter 6

Ende Kapitel 5:

„_Also, Kleiner! Sieh zu, dass es dir schnell besser geht! Ich seh dich nicht gern in solch einem Zustand. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule!"_

_Ein letztes Mal wuschelte er Roxas durch die Haare, bevor er sich umdrehte und, nach einem letzten Winken, hinter seiner Haustür verschwand._

_Wie in Trance setzte sich Roxas hinter Cloud auf das Motorrad, nachdem dieser ihn drei Mal dazu aufgefordert hatte._

_Er konnte den Montag gar nicht abwarten._

**Kapitel 6: Humiliation**

Um es kurz zu fassen, Roxas' Wochenende war grausam.

Das lag zum einen daran, dass seine Verletzungen bei der kleinsten Bewegung unheimlich schmerzten, zum anderen, dass er noch am gleichen Tag, nachdem er Axel's Haus verlassen hatte, eine schwere Erkältung bekam, die ihm auch jetzt noch Sorgen bereitete.

Aber zu Hause bleiben stand außer Frage, immerhin war das hier erst die erste Woche in seiner neuen Schule und Roxas musste einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen.....

Zumindest redet sich Roxas das alles ein....

Der wahre Grund, warum er trotz Erkältung in die Schule gehen will, ist durch folgenden Satz begründet:

„_Also, Kleiner! Sieh zu, dass es dir schnell besser geht! Ich seh dich nicht gern in solch einem Zustand. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule!"_

Und dieser Satz ist natürlich von keinem geringeren Kerl als Axel Higarashi! Seine Meinung über Axel hatte sich in den letzten Tagen stark verändert. In welche Richtung konnte Roxas noch nicht wirklich sagen, fest stand, dass die Richtung definitiv positiv ist.

Der erste Eindruck von Axel, den Roxas bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Schule gewonnen hatte, schien also nicht ganz richtig zu sein.

Sein Aussehen wies zwar auf den typischen 'Bad-Boy' hin, schien im Endeffekt aber nicht zu stimmen. Immerhin hatte er sich um Roxas gekümmert.... ihn sogar in seinem Bett schlafen lassen... das macht schon nicht jeder...

Der Gedanke daran ließ Roxas prompt rot um die Nase werden. Was ihn allerdings viel mehr geschockt hatte, war der Morgen, an dem er MIT Axel im Bett aufwachte. Das passierte nun wirklich nicht jeden Tag. Dazu ist Axel auch noch ein Kerl, definitiv männlich....

Roxas musste zugeben, dass er sich irgendwie zu Axel hingezogen fühlt. Nicht auf romantische Art und Weise, mehr aus Neugier. Axel ist eine ziemlich interessante und zugleich eigenartige Person. Er musste mehr über ihn herausfinden, wie er so ist, welche Freunde er hat, wie er sich in der Schule so macht. Kurz: er wollte alles über Axel erfahren!

Daher war es auch unausweichlich heute zur Schule zu gehen. Obwohl Roxas gerade jetzt wach im Bett lag, er durch seine Nase absolut keine Luft bekam aufgrund eines verdammt fiesen Schnupfens, sein Kopf furchtbar pochte bei jeder Bewegung und gerade jetzt erst 4.12 Uhr auf seiner verdammten Digitaluhr stand. Er hatte noch kein Auge zumachen können. Warum gab es eigentlich noch kein ultimatives Heilverfahren für Erkältungen und Grippen aller Art. Die Menschheit ist so fortschrittlich, aber gegen 'ne Erkältung kann sie rein gar nichts ausrichten. Was für 'ne Schande!

Zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal wälzte sich Roxas in seinem vor Schweiß schon feuchten Bett. Iiiieehhh! Da kann man ja gar nicht einschlafen. Roxas runzelte seine Nase, als diese anfing zu kribbeln. Achtung, Niesen voraus... uuund-

„Aaachooooh!"

„GESUNDHEIT!"

Überrascht sah Roxas zu seiner Zimmertür, die auch kurz darauf geöffnet wurde und einen ziemlich wach aussehenden Cloud präsentierte.

„Na, wie geht's meinem armen, kleinen Brüderchen?!"

„Wie seh ich denn aus?"

Cloud zögerte und sah mich an.

„.... Scheiße!"

„Na herzlichen Dank auch, dass baut mich jetzt aber auf- Aaachooooh!"

„Gesundheit! Lass mal sehen, hast du noch Fieber?"

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Cloud runter zu Roxas und legte diesem die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Deine Temperatur ist auf jeden Fall etwas erhöht. Bist du dir sicher, dass du in die Schule gehen willst? Ich könnte anrufen und dich krank melden!"

Roxas schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf, was er auch gleich wieder bereute und grummelnd seine Schläfen massierte.

„Nein, ich geh zur Schule. Die sind doch viel weiter mit dem Stoff, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hab keine Lust gleich zu Beginn so viel zu verpassen. Kannst du mich fahren oder muss ich den Bus nehmen?"

Ein leises Grinsen schlich sich auf Clouds Gesicht.

„Natürlich fahr ich dich. Kann doch meinen kranken Bruder nicht mit einem verseuchten Bus zur Schule fahren lassen. Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich hol dir jetzt erst mal Medizin und dann versuchst du wenigstens für eine Stunde zu schlafen. Glaub mir, morgen geht's dir richtig schlecht!"

Während Cloud das Zimmer verließ, schnappte sich Roxas das nächste Kissen und warf es seinem Bruder hinterher.

„Und das nennst du 'aufmuntern'? Hau ja ab!"

Roxas nahm, wenn auch mit deutlichem Unmut, die Medizin ein und schaffte es dann noch tatsächlich in einen sanften Schlaf zu fallen, auch wenn der von Erschöpfung hervorgerufen worden war....

+++++++++5.45 Uhr+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein wehleidiges Stöhnen war aus Roxas' Zimmer zu hören. Das ist wohl die Antwort auf den schrillen Wecker, der noch immer auf nervtötende Art und Weise vor sich hin krakeelt und das ganze Haus inklusive Nachbarn in einem 50 Meter-Radius auf unangenehmste Weise aufweckt. Cloud konnte sich darauf ein verstohlenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. So war es jeden Morgen mit Roxas. Aber wer war er, sich jetzt über Roxas lustig zu machen? Immerhin war er fast genau so. Aber irgendeiner muss am Ende die Verantwortung übernehmen. Und das ist nun mal automatisch der Älteste im Haus. Ja, das Leben hat seine grausamen Seiten.....

Mit einem schweren Seufzer nahm Cloud wieder die Pfanne(^^) in die Hand und wendete den Pfannkuchen, den er extra für seinen kranken Bruder gemacht hatte. Gedankenverloren sah er diesen eine Zeit lang an.... Er wurde doch nicht zum Hausmann..... oder?

+++++++++bei Roxas+++++++++++

Mit einem gekonnten Wurf schmetterte Roxas seinen Wecker gegen die Wand, woraufhin dieser endlich verstummte. Der wievielte Wecker das wohl war.....?

Das war allerdings momentan sein geringstes Problem. Die schlaflose Nacht zeigte jetzt ihre Wirkung. Schwerfällig drehte sich der Junge auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Alles tat ihm weh, besonders aber sein Kopf. Wer kennt das Gefühl nicht morgens mit einem dröhnenden Kopf aufzuwachen. Erkältungen sollten wirklich verboten werden.

Aber es nützt ja alles nichts. In Zeitlupentempo setzt sich Roxas auf und streckt sich erst mal, immer darauf bedacht schnelle Bewegungen zu vermeiden, sofern es möglich ist. Dabei lässt er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Na toll! Er hatte weder seine Sachen gepackt noch Kleider zurecht gelegt. Das fängt ja gut an. Roxas stand auf, musste aber kurz innehalten bis das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl abgeklungen war. Dann ging er erst mal zu seinem Fenster und öffnete es um etwas Sauerstoff ins Zimmer zu lassen. Die Luft die reinkam war recht kalt und er musste zittern. Also ein Pulli für heute. Und Schal.

Langsam trottete er zu seinem Kleiderschrank rüber, sein ein und alles. Ja, auch Jungs sind heutzutage Modefreaks. Das war ihm heute allerdings herzlich egal. Ein warmer Pulli, 'ne lange Hose und ein Schal mussten heute reichen. Mit seinen Kleidern auf dem Arm schlenderte er rüber ins Bad. Es gibt halt nichts besseres als ne warme Dusche, die die Krankheit wenigstens kurzzeitig einfach wegspült.

Im Badezimmer legt Roxas erst mal seine Sachen auf einen Hocker und schaut in den Spiegel. Ja, das hätte er besser nicht getan. Sein Spiegelbild zeigt ein hageres, bleiches Gesicht mit dunklen Augenringen und roten Augen und roter Nase. Seufzend dreht er den Wasserhahn auf und wäscht sich erst mal mit kaltem Wasser den Schlaf vom Gesicht. Sein Spiegelbild ignorierend zieht er sich aus und genießt seine wohlverdiente Dusche.

Heute ist also Montag. Offiziell ist dies eigentlich die erste Woche in seiner neuen Schule, der erste Tag dort konnte wohl kaum mitgezählt werden. Aber schon ein Tag hat gereicht um zu zeigen, wie weit er mit dem geforderten Material hinten lag. Da kommt noch viel auf ihn zu, sehr viel.

Und dann ist da ja noch Axel. Irgendwie freute sich Roxas diesen merkwürdigen Kauz heute wieder zu sehen. Wo konnte er ihn aber finden? Axel ist ganz offensichtlich älter als Roxas und somit höchstwahrscheinlich in keiner seiner Klassen. Blieben also nur die kleinen Pausen und die Mittagspause. Er musste wohl oder übel Ausschau nach Axel halten. Aber sah das nicht ein bisschen verzweifelt aus. Hoffentlich würde Axel ihn zuerst finden....

„ROXAS! Frühstück ist fertig!"

Mit einem Seufzer machte Roxas das Wasser aus und nahm sich eins der flauschigen Badetücher vom Regal.

„Komme schon!"

Nachdem er sich fertig abgetrocknet hat, nimmt er seine Kleider und zieht sie sp schnell wie möglich über, um der Kälte des Raumes schnellsmöglich zu entkommen. Das Handtuch behält er um die Schultern und rubbelt damit wild in seinem Haar rum. Styling war hier ja sowieso nicht erforderlich, es führt mehr oder weniger sein eigenes Leben. Ein letzter Blick i den Spiegel und Roxas verlässt das Badezimmer in Richtung Küche, wo ihn schon ein gut riechendes Frühstüch begrüßt. Wie immer hatte sich Cloud wieder mal selbst übertroffen. Hausmann in spee eben!

„Jetzt fehlt echt nur noch die rosa Schürze und ich würd dir 'ne Medaille für „Best houswife ever!" geben." Roxas konnte sich dabei ein hämisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, dass durch den Schnupfen aber eher wie ein jämmerliches Glucksen rauskam.

„Haha, wir haben gelacht. Sei froh dass du überhaupt was zu essen kriegst. Ohne mich würdest du elendig dahinvegitieren, und das weißt du! Undankbarer Knilch!"

Lachend lässt sich Roxas auf einen der Stühle nieder und widmet sich dem Essen.

„Deine Tasche hab ich übrigens gepackt während du geduscht hast. Sie steht im Flur. Ich hab dir eine Entschuldigung für die fehlenden Hausaufgaben beigelegt. Gib sie einfach deinen Lehrern."

„Danke, mum!"

„Ich gib dir gleich 'mum'!"

Roxas räumt das Geschirr zusammen während Cloud sich schon mal für das kalte Wetter entsprechend anzieht.

„Vergiss die Medizin nicht!"

„Acchoooo-"

„Genau deshalb! Behalt deine Bazillen für dich!"

Darauf antwortet Roxas nur halbherzig mit seinem Mittelfinger!

„Du mich auch!"

Widerwillig nimmt er seine Medizin ein und nimmt sich noch schnell ein Halsbonbon, bevor er sich warm anzieht, seine Tasche holt, abschließt und Cloud zum Motorrad folgt. Skeptisch sah er das Monstrum, dass schon mehr als einmal Roxas nach erfolgreicher Fahrt Roxas zur Kloschüssel geführt hat, an. Was würde er doch für ein kleines, niedliches Auto geben.....

++++++++Schule++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Die fürchterliche Fahrt hatte er also hinter sich gebracht. Und doch war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cloud mit Absicht so halsbrecherisch in die Kurven brettert nur um ihn zu erschrecken... So eine Ratte!

Mit einem Seufzen schlendert Roxas zum Eingang seiner Schule. Irgendwie wäre er jetzt doch lieber in einem warmen Bett mit einem warmen Tee vorm Fernseher als hier in der Schule um zu lernen... Das ist gerade die Einstellung, die einen laaangen Tag noch sehr viel lääänger macht.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer macht sich Roxas zu seinem ersten Raum auf. Dieses Mal wusste er, wohin er musste. Am Wochenende hatte er die Karte der Schule in und auswendig gelernt, um ein erneutes Debakel zu vermeiden. Aber zuerst musste er zu seinem Schließfach. Und wohlgemerkt, dass war viel schwieriger als es sich anhörte.

Die Gänge waren voll bis obenhin, also metaphorisch gesehen... oder so....

Überall stehen Schüler aller Art, die sich noch vor dem Unterricht treffen und den neusten Klatsch besprachen oder einfach nur last-minute-Hausafgaben machten. Ohne Gerempel war es schier unmöglich durch die Meute zum Ziel zu kommen. Und mit Roxas' imposanter Statur war das eine nicht ganz so einfache Aufgabe. Während er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, kam er nicht drumrum zu bemerken, dass manche Schüler ihn äußerst merkwürdig ansahen. Manche zeigten sogar auf ihn (unauffällig natürlich) und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Hatte er etwas im Gesicht oder so? Verlegen ließ er seine Hand zum Gesicht wandern und fuhr sich langsam darüber. Die Blicke blieben. Sobald sie merkten, dass Roxas zurücksah, drehten sie ihre Köpfe sofort weg. Das wurde allmählich unheimlich.

Mit dem Blick zum Boden gerichtet kämpfte er sich bis zu seinem Schließfach durch, hinterlegte schnell alle unnötigen Unterlagen, schmiss sein Fach wieder zu und rennt zu seinem Raum, den Blicken ausweichend. Deshalb war er nicht gerne der 'neue' Schüler. Alle schauen einen an, lästern über dich und verbreiten Gerüchte die überhaupt nicht gerechtfertigt sind. Auf einmal konnte der Tag nicht schneller vorbeigehen. Schlecht gelaunt lässt er sich in einen Sitz sinken und stellt sich auf eine lange Stunde ein, der Blick stur auf die Uhr gerichtet.

+++++++++Mittagspause+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In keiner seiner Klassen hatte er einen seiner neuen Freunde getroffen. Selbst das Energiebündel Sora hat ihn bisher noch nicht gefunden, was ihn schon etwas verwunderte. Aber jetzt ist ja Pause und er würde endlich wieder bekannte Gesichter sehen können. In all seinen Klassen wurde er schief angesehen. Das ganze ging so weit, dass er sich in einer Stunde entschuldigte und im Badezimmer nachsah, ob er nicht doch etwas im Gesicht hatte. Nichts! So langsam wurde er echt paranoid. Vielleicht können die anderen ja jetzt weiterhelfen. An seinem Schließfach tauscht er erst mal die Bücher aus. Direkt neben ihm hat sich eine Gruppe von älteren Schülern versammelt und war angeregt in einer Unterhaltung verwickelt. Roxas kam nicht umhin dem Gespräch zu folgen.

„Hast du's auch schon gehört. Ich war entsetzt."

„Ja, das war ja mal echt übel."

„Aber wann ist das überhaupt passiert. Ich hab nur mitbekommen, dass er wohl halbtot gefunden wurde."

„Ja, dass hab ich auch gehört. Soll wohl übel zugerichtet worden sein. Er muss wohl für längere Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben. Armer Kerl!"

„Pah, arm! Der hat's wohl net besser verdient. Kommt ihr mit, ich hab Hunger!"

Nachdenklich sah Roxas der Gruppe hinterher. Da wurde wohl jemand übelst zusammengeschlagen. Das mit den ganzen Gangs machte Roxas schon irgendwie Angst. Als wenn man das alles nicht anders regeln könnte....

Kopfschüttelnd geht er zur Mensa. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder rausgegangen. Alles war brechend voll. Es war laut, roch widerlich und einfach nicht Roxas' Milieu. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach Sora und den anderen um. Allein würde er hier bestimmt nicht bleiben. Außerdem war es ehr unangenehm schon wieder von allen Seiten beobachtet zu werden.

„ROXAS!!!!! HIER!!!!!"

Gott, konnte der das nicht etwas leiser machen? Jetzt drehte sich jeder einzelne Kopf Richtung Roxas, den jetzt wohl jeder kannte. Leise fluchend ging er rüber zu Sora, der ihn freundlicherweise 'gerufen' hatte. Dieser kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sah Roxas mit einer Schuldmiene an.

„Hehe, sorry?"

In dem Moment nahm Zack die Situation in die Hand, zog den zur Salzsäule erstarrten Roxas neben sich auf einen Sitz und sah sich um.

„Was? Habt ihr nix besseres zu tun?"

Damit war der Bann gebrochen und alle widmeten sich wieder ihren eigenen Dingen zu. Roxas sah zu Zack.

„Danke! Ich weiß echt nicht, was heute los ist. Alle schauen mich an, als wenn ich ein Alien wäre. Gott!"

Daraufhin sahen ihn Zack und Sora ebenso ungläubig an wie all die anderen! Erst jetzt bemerkte Roxas auch Wakka und Namine, die ihn ebenfalls verwundert ansahen. Namine unterbrach die Stille.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, warum, oder?"

Roxas schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf.

„Wenn ich es wüsste, wär ich glücklich. Ich fühl mich nämlich etwas beobachtet."

Um diese Worte zu unterstreichen warf er einen seiner Todesblicke in Richtung eines kleinen Mädchens, dass ihn wie einen Fisch beäugte und dann aber schnell wegsah. Zack nahm es auf sich, die Situation schließlich zu erläutern.

„Tja, Junge! Ich sags mal ganz direkt. Du steckst in der Scheiße!"

Die anderen nickten darauf wie wild gewordene Hühner!

„Und.... wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Daraufhin stand Sora auf.

„Am besten wir zeigen dir's, anstatt es zu erklären."

Daraufhin packte Zack Roxas am Arm und zerrt ihn mit den anderen im Schlepptau Richtung Ausgang.

„Und wo bitteschön gehen wir hin? Ihr könnt mir's doch einfach sagen."

Vor dem schwarzen Brett in der Nähe des Sekreteriates blieben sie stehen und drehten Roxas so, dass er das Brett genau vor seiner Nase hatte. Sora wies auf das Brett.

„Ich glaube, DAS sagt mehr als tausend Worte!"

Roxas richtete seinen Blick nach vorne. Er erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein. Er spürte wie sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte und ihm sein Atem buchstäblich stockte.

Vor ihm an der Wand hing ein Bild. Eine Privataufnahme. Auf dem Bild ist Axel Higarashi. In seinem eigenen Zimmer. Auf seinem eigenen Bett.

Das wäre ja gar nicht mal so schlimm, aber ER lag neben ihm. ER, Roxas selbst. In Axels zu großen Schlafanzug. Mit Axels Armen um seinen Körper geschlungen, während er selbst schläft.

Und selbst das war nicht genug. Ein Pfeil zeigt auf seine Person und ober steht eine eindeutige Überschrift: PROPERTY of Axel Higarashi (leader of 'Depraved Hearts')!!!!

Roxas ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Auf einmal wusste er nicht mehr, warum er sich so auf Montag gefreut hatte.

-----------------------------Ende Chapter6------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_Ende Kapitel 6:_

_Vor ihm an der Wand hing ein Bild. Eine Privataufnahme. Auf dem Bild ist Axel Higarashi. In seinem eigenen Zimmer. Auf seinem eigenen Bett._

_Das wäre ja gar nicht mal so schlimm, aber ER lag neben ihm. ER, Roxas selbst. In Axels zu großen Schlafanzug. Mit Axels Armen um seinen Körper geschlungen, während er selbst schläft._

_Und selbst das war nicht genug. Ein Pfeil zeigt auf seine Person und oben steht eine eindeutige Überschrift: PROPERTY of Axel Higarashi (leader of 'Depraved Hearts')!!!!_

_Roxas ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Auf einmal wusste er nicht mehr, warum er sich so auf Montag gefreut hatte._

**Kapitel 7: The plan**

Roxas konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Wie versteinert steht er vor dem schwarzen Brett und starrt es an, als hätte es alle Antworten auf seine tausend Fragen parat.

Er hatte ihm vertraut. Er hatte sich gefreut, ihn heute endlich wieder zu sehen. Er wollte sich für die Hilfe bedanken und eventuell sogar eine neue Freundschaft schließen.

Das war's wohl gewesen.

Die Anderen wichen vor Roxas zurück, als dieser zu knurren anfing.

Mit einem Ruck warf Roxas seine Fäuste gegen die Wand, sein Blick war wild.

„Wer glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist?"

Zack kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah Roxas vorsichtig an, wobei er ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir hatten dich ja gewarnt, Mann! Mit Axel sollte man sich nicht anlegen-"

„ANLEGEN? WAS bitteschön hab ich denn gemacht? Er hat MIR geholfen, nicht ich ihm!"

Auch Namine trat nun einen Schritt nach vorne und sah Roxas besorgt an.

„Roxas, es lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal beruhigen und alles in Ruhe besprechen!"

Bei diesen Worten sprang plötzlich Sora mitten in die Gruppe mit einem Blick purer Ekstase.

„YEAHHHH! Wir müssen ein Geheim-Meeting aring... arreng...arrang... ach verdammt, wir müssen uns halt treffen!"

„Arrangieren, Sora!"

„Ja, es lag mir auf der Zunge!"

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln warf Sora Wakka seinen Arm um die Schulter und 'führte' die Gruppe Richtung Bibliothek. Namine lächelte sanft und folgte dann den beiden. Zack schüttelte leise lachend seinen Kopf und wuschelte dann Roxas durch die Haare, der sie auch gleich grummelnd wieder in Form brachte.

„Kopf hoch, Kleiner! Wir regeln das schon! Dafür haste uns ja." Auch er folgte der kleinen Gruppe.

Der blonde Junge sah seinen neuen Freunden hinterher. Er konnte sich eigentlich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn schon nach so kurzer Zeit in ihre Reihe aufgenommen hatten. Und jetzt wollten sie auch noch eine Sitzung halten, um ihn aus der Bredouille zu holen...

Ein letztes Mal wandte er seinen Blick zu dem Bild, dass dieses ganze Chaos erst hervorgerufen hatte. Neben dem ganzen Zorn, den Roxas spürte, konnte er noch was anderes fühlen...

Mit seinem Jackenärmel wischte er sich schnell über's Gesicht, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und das Bild vom Brett riss. Er zerriss es in tausend kleine Stückchen und warf es dann in den nächstgelegenen Mülleimer.

Dann folgte er den anderen.

+++++++++++++Axel POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Axel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wobei dieses Grinsen nicht von freundlicher Natur war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dieses Grinsen war hämisch, vielleicht sogar boshaft. Aber er ist der Anführer einer Gang, er kann sich zu keiner Zeit auch nur die geringste Blöße geben. Eine Gang wird nach dem Anführer bewertet. Was würde man schon von einer Gang halten, deren Anführer schwach und von 'fröhlicher' Natur ist? Genau! Gar nichts!

Aber zum Nachdenken hatte er jetzt gar keine Zeit.

„So, ich hoffe, dass wir uns jetzt verstehen!"

Mit diesen Worten gab er dem zusammengekauerten Jungen auf dem Boden einen letzten Tritt in die Seite. Dieser wimmerte nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in den dreckigen Boden. Seine Kleider waren an vielen Stellen zerrissen und sein Körper war übersäht mit kleineren und größeren Verletzungen.

Um ihn herum standen mehrere Personen, unter ihnen Axel, der abschätzig auf sein Opfer runter sah. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren trat hervor, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, mit wem du dich anlegst, Freundchen! Wenn ich nicht so gut gelaunt wäre...-"

Ein Junge mit blonder, auffälliger Frisur trat hervor und hielt das Mädchen am Ellenbogen zurück.

„Larx, lass gut sein. Der hat seine Lektion gelernt."

Larxene riss wütend ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und verließ wutschnaubend die Szene, wobei sie noch einmal Axel zunickte, was er ihr auch gleichtat, bevor er sich wieder umwandte.

„Demyx, wir sollten auch zurück gehen, der Unterricht hat schon lange angefangen. Ich brauch weiß Gott nicht noch mehr Fehlstunden, als ich ohnehin schon hab."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ging wieder Richtung Schule, gefolgt von seinem Freund Demyx. Kurz vor dem Eingang hielt er noch einmal inne, sein Rücken zu seinem Opfer gewandt.

„Das nächste Mal solltet ihr vorher nachdenken, bevor ihr euch an Dingen vergreift, die mir gehören!"

Das gesagt öffnete er die Tür, durch die sogleich auch Demyx verschwand.

„Ach, bevor ich's vergesse! Wenn du gleich ins Krankenhaus gehst, dann kannst du auch gleich Seifer von mir grüßen. Es liegt an ihm, ob unser nächstes Treffen ebenso unangenehm ausfällt wie das Letzte."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er im Inneren der Schule.

++++++++Bibliothek Roxas POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

„Also, in meinen Augen ist der Fall klar! Wir haben hier den eindeutigen Fall von denunzierendem Rufmord. Wir müssen uns einen strategisch günstigen Plan überlegen, bevor wir leichtsinniges Verhalten riskieren!"

„....................................................!"

Vier Gesichter sahen ungläubig in die Richtung ihres Freundes, der sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, als wäre er tatsächlich von einer schlecht geratenen Detektei entsprungen.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„..................................................!"

Schmollend wandte sich Sora von der Gruppe ab.

„Ich wollte doch nur helfen....."

Zack konnte nun sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Muahahahahahaha! Habt ihr das gehört? Ich hab Sora noch nie solch einen langen, zusammenhängenden Satz sagen gehört. Es gibt vielleicht doch einen Gott!"

„Hey, ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

Namine legte dem Jungen beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das hat auch keiner gesagt, Sora!"

„Das will ich auch meinen! Niemand hat eben so produkthafte Ideen wie ich!"

Zweifelnd sahen ihn seine Freunde an. Schließlich erbarmte sich Roxas.

„Produktiv, Sora, produktive Ideen."

„Das meint ich ja!"

Ein langer Seufzer ging durch die Reihe. Sie hatten sich in der Bibliothek versammelt, wo sie so schnell keiner stören konnte. Zudem gab es hier genug Platz und Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Und schließlich hatten sie den Vorteil, dass sich die Gang's nie an irgendeinem intellektuellen Ort trafen. Ein Raum mit mehr als zehn Büchern war da schon zu viel. Hier konnten sie also in Ruhe ihre Pläne schmieden.

Namine sah sich die kleine Gruppe an, bevor sie anfing zu reden, nachdem sie eindeutig zum Diskussionsführer gewählt worden war (zwei Stimmen hatten sich enthalten, Einer hatte zugestimmt, Einer dagegen und eine Eigenstimme! Das Wesen der heutigen Demokratie...).

„Fassen wir noch mal alles zusammen. Roxas hier wurde im Schulklo ohnmächtig und-"

„Ich BRACH ZUSAMMEN! Ohnmächtig werden doch nur Frauen!"

Im Hintergrund lachten sich Sora und Wakka kaputt.

„- er BRACH ZUSAMMEN und wurde schließlich vom Gang-Leader Axel gefunden, der, so freundlich wie er halt ist, Roxas sogleich in seine Arme nahm-"

„Das klingt irgendwie falsch..."

„SORA, würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen? Danke! Wo war ich noch gleich... ach ja, er nahm Roxas also mit und brachte ihn, da er nicht wusste wo Roxas wohnt, zu sich nach Hause. Soweit korrekt, Roxas?"

„Absolut!"

„Gut. Er hat sich also um dich gekümmert, hat schließlich deinen Bruder angerufen, der dich am nächsten Tag abgeholt hat, da du vorher noch ruhen musstest."

„Genau so war's!"

„Und er war überaus freundlich und hilfsbereit und hat in dir den Eindruck geweckt, ein äußerst netter Mensch zu sein."

„Ja, nachdem ihr mir erzählt hattet, wie schlimm er doch ist, war ich mehr als überrascht, wie nett er doch war. Konnte mir ihn sogar als netten Kumpel vorstellen!"

Zack schnaubte leicht von neben Roxas auf.

„Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass der Typ ein echtes Ekel ist. Dem kannst du nicht über'n Weg trauen. Guck, wo's dich hingebracht hat!"

Namine nickte zustimmend.

„Also, das nächste was wir sehen ist dieses äußerst freundliche Bild. Bist du dir sicher, dass es keine Fotomontage ist? Wir könnten das schnell rausfinden..."

„Nein, nein. Das ist sicherlich keine Montage. Ich war da, ich war in seinem Bett und er war da am nächsten Morgen auch drin. Aber ich hab mir dabei nichts gedacht, ich meine, kommt schon, wir sind beide Typen. Bei nem Mädchen hätte ich mir Sorgen gemacht..."

Wakka sah Roxas nur mitleidig an.

„An deiner Stelle würd ich mir auch so Sorgen machen. Ich meine, Axel steht bekanntlicher Weise auf beiden Ufern...."

Daraufhin sah Roxas seine Freunde missmutig an.

„Das hab ich mir auch schon denken können, vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache!"

Namine winkte mit einer Hand die Bemerkung ab.

„Leute, bleibt ernst. Ihr wisst, zu was Axel in der Lage ist. Er wechselt zudem seine Partner wie normale Leute ihre Socken-"

Sora fiel daraufhin Namine ins Wort.

„Na das ist doch gar net so oft!"

Roxas rümpfte seine Nase.

„Uääägh, so genau wollen wir's gar nicht wissen!"

„WIE dem auch sei, wir müssen was unternehmen. Axel hat eine echt schreckliche Art, mit seinen Freunden umzugehen und ich will nicht, dass dir dasselbe passiert, Roxas."

„Wieso, was macht er denn?"

„Er... geht nicht gerade... zimperlich mit ihnen um... Und er hat eine nicht so angenehme Art, seine Freunde wieder loszuwerden....!"

„Klingt ja nicht so toll!" Besorgt sah Roxas zu Boden. Zack zog ihn in eine einarmige Umarmung.

„Na jetzt mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Kurzer. Dafür hast du ja uns. Wenn du immer bei uns bist, haben die gar keine Chance in deine Nähe zu kommen. Und das ist unser Plan. Du bleibst bei uns. Die Gang's greifen grundsätzlich nur einzelne Opfer an... oder auf. In der Gruppe bist du sicher. Und wenn's dann hart auf hart kommt, dann können auch wir zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir nicht kämpfen könnten."

Sora sprang daraufhin auf und zwängte Roxas in eine weitere Umarmung.

„Da hat Zack aber mal Recht. Wir machen die sowas von fertig. Die werden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht!"

Namine hob mahnend einen Finger.

„Ihr kämpft nur, wenn es unausweichlich ist, ist das klar Jungs?"

Daraufhin standen Zack, Sora und Wakka stramm in einer Reihe und salutierten.

„JAWOHL, Madam!"

„Sehr gut, Rekruten! Und jetzt auf in den Unterricht. Oder eher gesagt, was von dem noch übrig ist!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung, die 'Sitzung' war beendet. Kaum hatten sie den Saal verlassen, da trat ein Junger hinter den endlosen Regalen der Bibliothek hervor, sein Gesicht passiv! Er hatte dunkle, lila Haare, die ihm zum Teil das Gesicht verhangen.

Er nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte eine Taste für speed-dial und wartete.....

„Hey, Axel, das könnte dich interessieren......."

+++++++++++++Unterricht++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mit einem genervten Blick sah Roxas zur Uhr. Nun war es offiziell. Wenn man eine Uhr anschaut, geht die Zeit langsamer vorbei. Und dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Zum unendlichsten Mal schaute er seinen Geschichtslehrer an. Der merkte gar nicht, dass ihm keiner zuhörte. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung, er schien doch ziemlich alt zu sein. Würde wohl bald in Rente gehen....

Er erzählte gerade von der französischen Revolution, ein Thema, dass Roxas zumindest heute eindeutig nicht interessierte. Seine Gedanken schienen immer wieder zu Axel zurückzukehren. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verraten, betrogen. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, aber Roxas hatte ihm vertraut. Er war sich wirklich sicher gewesen, in Axel einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Er war so nett gewesen, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, wo andere keinen Finger gerührt hätten. Und in den Augen hatte er gesehen, dass Axel es ernst gemeint hatte... oder hatte er sich wirklich getäuscht?

Plötzlich wurde Roxas aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Papierknäuel gegen seine Schläfe knallte, bevor es unschuldig auf den Tisch fiel. Er sah sich um bis er, einige Sitze entfernt, Sora sah, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Lächelnd drehte er sich wieder um und öffnete den Zettel.

_Schau nicht so traurig drein! Gleich gibt's Essen!_

Roxas musste bei dieser Bemerkung leise lachen. Überlass es Sora mit solch banalen Dingen die Stimmung zu heben. Er dachte vielleicht wirklich zu viel nach. Roxas nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus seinem Mäppchen und schrieb zurück, bevor er den Zettel vorsichtig zurück zum Absender warf. Dieser fing ihn ohne große Mühe auf. Verdammte Reflexe.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Sora zu, wie dieser den Zettel wieder entknüllte und dann grinste, bevor er wieder etwas zurückkritzelte. Er wollte ihn schon zu mir zurückwerfen, als plötzlich von vorne ein lautes Räuspern zu hören war.

„Sora! Bring diesen Zettel sofort nach vorne!"

Sora warf Roxas einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er schließlich den Zettel nach vorne brachte. In geduckter Haltung setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Platz, darauf bedacht, Roxas' fragendem Blick auszuweichen. Roxas wollte schon gar nicht mehr wissen, was Sora als Letztes geschrieben hatte. Aber wie der Lehrer aussah, würde er das wohl gleich erfahren. Und mit ihm die ganze Klasse.

„Nun Sora, Roxas, mein Unterricht scheint ja nicht gerade interessant zu sein. Sie wissen, dass ich da durchgreifen muss. Disziplin ist das Ah und Oh unserer heutigen Gesellschaft! Sora, sie haben morgen nach dem Unterricht Nachsitzen. Roxas, sie erwarte ich heute!"

Sowohl Roxas als auch Sora konnten sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Super, und das in der ersten Woche. Aber zumindest hatte der Lehrer nicht verkündet, was Sora's letzte Bemerkung auf dem Zettel war.

„Und Roxas. Beim Nachsitzen haben sie ja dann genug Zeit, sich über Axel den Kopf zu zerbrechen!"

Ein dumpfes Krachen war zu hören, als Roxas' Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte.

+++++++++++++Mittagspause+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

„Ihr habt WAS????"

Roxas und Sora sahen sich verstohlen um.

„Namine! Geht's nicht noch ein bisschen lauter? Ich glaub der Tisch dahinten hat dich noch nicht gehört!"

Namine packte Sora am Kragen.

„Komm mir nicht auf die Tour, Sora! Wie könnt ihr nur so früh Nachsitzen bekommen. Und das auch noch wegen lausigen Zettelwirtschaften. Ihr seid doch nicht so kindisch!"

Empört sah Roxas zu dem Mädchen hin.

„Kindisch? Sora hat doch damit angefangen!"

„Was? Hab ich gar net!"

„Hast du wohl!"

„Hab ich net!"

„Hast du wohl!"

Seufzend sah Namine zu Zack rüber. Dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd seinen Kopf, ignorierte den Streit und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Namine und Wakka taten es ihm gleich.

„Wer hat denn den ersten Zettel geworfen? Du!"

„Ja, du hättest dich mal sehen sollen. Du hast ja ausgesehen, wie ein begossener Pudel. Und ein ziemlich verkorkster noch dazu, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Verkorkst? Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

Zack sah wieder zu Namine rüber.

„Findest du nicht, dass sich Roxas schon gut eingelebt hat. Könnte mir's gar nicht mehr ohne ihn vorstellen."

Namine sah zu den beiden Streithähnen rüber, die sich mittlerweile ihr Essen gegenseitig ins Gesicht warfen.

„Nein, das könnt ich auch nicht! Aber armer Roxas, schon in der ersten Woche Nachsitzen."

„Yeah, nicht zu beneiden!"

Beide aßen ohne weitere Störungen weiter, nur gelegentlich wichen sie dem Essen aus, dass die Jungs durch die Gegend warfen.

Dabei fiel ihnen nicht der Junge auf, der sich mit einem gefälligen Grinsen unbemerkt von ihrem Tisch entfernte......

++++++++++Schulende+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mit einem letzten Seufzer winkte Roxas seinen neuen Freunden zu, ehe er sich abwandte. Den Tag hatte er soweit überstanden. Und Cloud hatte er auch schon Bescheid gesagt, dass er später kommen würde. Zum Glück muss er nur eine Stunde bleiben. Eine Stunde in der er rein gar nichts tun muss.

Nachsitzen hier bedeutete anscheinend in einem Klassenraum zu sitzen und zu warten, bis man seine Zeit abgesessen hatte.

Es gab sogar einen festen Raum dafür, der anscheinend rege besucht wird. Dort trägt man sich in eine Liste ein und wartet. Kurz bevor man gehen darf, taucht dann schließlich ein Lehrer auf, der sicher stellt, dass man anwesend war.

Langsam schlenderte Roxas zu diesem Raum. Er steckte seinen Kopf rein, nur um festzustellen, dass er heute wohl allein seine Strafe absetzen würde. Auch gut, dann konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe schlafen. Er ging zur Liste rüber und trug seinen Namen und seine Klasse ein. Dann ging Roxas zu eine der hinteren Bankreihen, ließ sich in einen Stuhl sinken und machte es sich so gut wie möglich bequem.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Bank und döste leise vor sich hin. Der Tag war halt anstrengend und lang gewesen. Ein bisschen Schlaf würde da ganz gut tun.

Ehe er sich versah, driftete er auch schon in eine Traumwelt über.

...............................

...............................

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Roxas stellten sich alle Haare auf dem Nacken auf, der heiße Atem und die geflüsterten Worte hallten in seinem verschlafenen Verstand wieder. Langsam drehte er sich um und stand dem gegenüber, dem er den ganzen Tag so erfolgreich ausgewichen war.

Axel beugte sich zu Roxas runter.

„Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier wiedersehen, Roxy!"

+++++++++++Ende Kapitel 7+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Und weiter gehts^^ Und wie immer gilt mein Dank meinen treuen Lesern XD:

**Silver-yun-kasa, Saki-hime, Miex_SmilingShadow, _Sano_ und Sochan!!!!!**

Arigatou ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

_Ende Kapitel 7:_

„_Wen haben wir denn da?"_

_Roxas stellten sich alle Haare auf dem Nacken auf, der heiße Atem und die geflüsterten Worte hallten in seinem verschlafenen Verstand wieder. Langsam drehte er sich um und stand dem gegenüber, dem er den ganzen Tag so erfolgreich ausgewichen war._

_Axel beugte sich zu Roxas runter._

„_Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier wiedersehen, Roxy!"_

**Kapitel 8: Stalkerish much, huh?**

Ungläubig sah Roxas zu der Person hoch, die er gerade noch bis zum Himmel verflucht hatte. Welch Ironie... da spricht man vom Teufel und dann steht er auch schon vor einem...

Und der hier sieht eigentlich auch wie ein Teufel aus: rote Haare und ein Grinsen, dass selbst den verschlagensten Mann zurückkauern ließ. In anderen Worten: Axel Higarashi!

„Diese Welt scheint mir aber wirklich nur aus Zufällen zu bestehen. Wir laufen uns aber in letzter Zeit häufig über den Weg, nicht wahr?"

Wie konnte es dieser Macho überhaupt noch wagen, Roxas überhaupt anzusprechen? Erst zog er diese wahnsinnige Show ab und dann machte er so, als wenn nichts passiert wäre?

„Wenn du das so sagst, dann glaub ich irgendwie nicht mehr an einen Zufall! Was bist du, ein Stalker?"

„Roxas, du brichst mein Herz! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf solch eine furchtbare Vermutung. Sei ehrlich, du hast mich vermisst."

Mit diesen Worten kam er Roxas ein ganzes Stück näher. Der heiße Atem in seinem Nacken ließ Roxas erschaudern. Axel kannte wohl wirklich das Wort Privatsphäre nicht. Wütend schob er den Rothaarigen weiter von sich weg.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier machst? Was sollte das heute Morgen überhaupt? Wie du dir vielleicht in deinem scheinbar begrenzten Hirn vorstellen kannst, hat mir dein schönes Foto am schwarzen Brett nicht wirklich gefallen. Wie wär's mit einer Erklärung?"

Axel reagierte auf diese Beschuldigung nur mit seinem typischen Grinsen und setzte sich Roxas gegenüber auf einen Tisch. Dabei stellte er einen seiner Füße auf Roxas's Stuhl ab um diesen vor einer möglichen Flucht zu hindern. Roxas entging nicht, dass der Fuß ZU nah an gewissen Regionen seines Körpers war und wich soweit wie es der Stuhl erlaubte zurück.

„Aber Roxy, ich dachte dieses Foto wäre eindeutig! Hab ich es nicht sogar beschriftet?"

„Doch, das hast du. Vielmehr würde mich jetzt aber mal interessieren, wie dieses Bild zustande kam und woher du dir das Recht nimmst, mich als deinen „Besitz" zu bezeichnen."

Der Ältere lachte erneut auf, ehe er sich nach vorne zu Roxas beugte, ihm tief in die Augen sah und ihm allen Ernstes antwortete:

„Ich sehe daran nichts Falsches. Ich hab was gesehen, was mir gefällt und jetzt habe ich es mir angeeignet. Der Aktfotograf war übrigens mein Bruder Reno!"

„Das war KEIN Aktfoto, du-"

„Das können wir ändern, _Roxas_!"

Der Ton, mit dem dieser Satz rauskam, ließ Roxas zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch zu seinem Gegenüber aufschauen. Dem Jungen blieb erst mal der Mund offen stehen, als er feststellen musste, dass Axel nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war.

„Was...-"

„Ich mag dich, deshalb werd ich dir jetzt alles noch mal erklären, Kurzer. Ich mag dich, du bist süß und siehst geil aus. Ich hab dich bei mir schlafen lassen, du hast dich nicht beschwert. Ich hab mich dazu entschieden, dass du mein Freund wirst. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn sich jemand an meinem Freund vergreift. Und deshalb hab ich ne öffentliche Warnung ausgehängt. Du gehörst nun mir und das ist eigentlich auch schon alles, was du wissen solltest."

Kaum hatte Axel diese Worte ausgesprochen, da lehnte er sich weiter nach vorne, bis seine Lippen die Roxas' trafen. Dieser reagierte nicht. Der einseitige Kuss war nur von kurzer Dauer und der Ältere löste ihn als Erster wieder auf, erhob sich und ging Richtung Tür.

„Also, ich hab noch Unterricht! Wir sehen uns später, Rox!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er hinter der Tür.

Roxas hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt. Er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen. Langsam hob er seine Hand und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern über die Lippen. Erst jetzt erfasste er, was sich gerade ereignet hatte. Ein Kuss. Mit Axel. Oder eher von Axel...

Wieder sah er Richtung Tür. Wollte er nicht ursprünglich Axel seine Meinung sagen? Stattdessen hatte er nicht eine Sekunde den Mund aufbekommen und nur vor sich hingestottert. Warum hatte er nichts unternommen? Er war doch sowieso nicht mehr als ein Spielball für Axel, ein Schmuckstück an seiner Seite, dass Axel nach Bedarf ersetzen konnte. Und wie unerhört ist das überhaupt? Einfach zu behaupten, dass Roxas sein Besitz sei... Und dann dieser Kuss! Roxas hatte sich in keinster Weise bewegen können, hatte es einfach über sich ergehen lassen. So hatte er sich seinen ersten Kuss nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt... JA, das war sein erster Kuss... wenn man das überhaupt als Kuss bezeichnen konnte. Roxas hatte nun wirklich keine weltbewegenden Erfahrungen, was ne Freundin oder gar einen Freund betraf.

Aber jetzt war es erst mal passiert. Man konnte es eh nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Das nächste Mal, wenn er Axel gegenüber stehen würde, würde er ihm sicherlich die Meinung sagen und dieses furchtbare Missgeschick aus der Welt schaffen. Axel würde wohl oder übel lernen müssen, dass er nicht alles haben konnte, wenn er es gerade mochte.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken griff Roxas nach seiner Schultasche und verließ eilig das verfluchte Schulgebäude.

++++++++++++Hikari-Haushalt+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mit einem Seufzer sperrte Roxas die Tür auf und ließ die schwere Holztür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen. Der Tag war noch nicht einmal halbwegs vorbei und er konnte sich schon nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als sich unter seiner Bettdecke zu verkriechen und nie wieder rauszukommen. Und dieses ganze Desaster war ohnehin allein Axel's Schuld. Wie konnte er diesem Idioten nur begreiflich machen, dass er überhaupt nicht interessiert ist? Aber die Schule hatte ja jetzt erst angefangen.... viel Zeit, um sich eine Strategie auszudenken. Wahrscheinlich hatten Zack oder Sora schon brillante Einfälle, die vielleicht nicht unbedingt helfen, aber wenigstens die Stimmung aufheitern würden.

Roxas stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus und zog sich langsam Jacke und Schuhe aus und legte beide an ihrem rechten Platz ab. Dann nahm er wieder seine Schultasche in die Hand und ging weiter Richtung Küche, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, was essbar war. Immerhin lag es nun an ihm, ein nahrhaftes Essen für sich und seinen Bruder zu produzieren, dass nicht aus der Gefriertruhe kam und die Aufschrift 'Pizza' hatte.

Zum Glück fand Roxas noch genug Lebensmittel, um wenigstens einen Nudelauflauf zu machen. Kochen hatte er weiß Gott in seinem Elternhaus gelernt....

Während er alle notwendigen Zutaten auf den Tisch bereitstellte, stellte er zugleich das Radio an. Wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Stille wenn er allein zu Hause war. Sobald er den laufenden Song erkannte, sang er auch gleich mit. Neben Zeichnen war Singen eins seiner großen Talente, auch wenn die Außenwelt davon nichts erfahren durfte. Aufmerksamkeit war das Letzte, was Roxas auf sich ziehen wollte. So werden lediglich Bad und Küche Zeugen seiner gesanglichen Ergüsse.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da konnte Roxas seinen Auflauf in den Ofen schieben. Mit einem zufriedenem Nicken stellte er die Uhr auf die benötigte Zeit ein und ging auf sein Zimmer. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Schulkleider und huschte schnell in die Dusche. Wie immer wurde aus dem 'schnell-in-die-Dusche-huschen' ein 'wir-duschen-bis-wir-faltig-sind' und erschrak plötzlich aus seinen Tagträumen als die Klingel läutete. Nicht die für's Essen, sondern die für die Haustür. Cloud hatte wahrscheinlich seinen Schlüssel vergessen, um die Uhrzeit kam sonst niemand.

Schnell griff Roxas nach einem großen, kuscheligen Baumwollhandtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging Richtung Eingang. Er setzte sich schon ein hämisches Grinsen auf um Cloud für seine Vergesslichkeit zu rügen, bevor er schwungvoll die Tür öffnete.

„Na, haben wir mal wieder..-" Vor Schreck blieb Roxas der Mund offen stehen. DAS war definitiv nicht Cloud. Cloud hatte zumindest definitiv keine roten Haare. Genauso schwungvoll, wie Roxas die Tür aufgeworfen hatte, warf er sie auch wieder zu, nur um von einem Fuß gestoppt zu werden, der sich dazwischen gezwängt hatte und somit das Tor zu Roxas' Heiligtum offen hielt.

Mit einem Grinsen sah Axel auf sein Opfer hinunter und ließ seinen Blick dabei äußerst auffällig entlang Roxas' gesamten Körper schweifen. Roxas kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Axel's Blick unnötig lange auf seinem nacktem Oberkörper verweilte, der dazu noch etwas feucht von der Dusche war...

„Machst du all deinen Gästen in diesem Aufzug die Tür auf, Roxy? Wenn ja, da könnte man ja fast neidisch auf den Postboten werden."

Roxas wurde nach dieser Bemerkung nur noch röter, als er ohnehin schon war mit seinem etwas entblößten Zustand. Bevor er auf Axel's Kommentar reagieren konnte, hatte dieser auch schon erfolgreich die Tür geöffnet und sich an Roxas vorbeigeschoben. Dabei ließ er einen etwas geringeren Abstand zwischen sich und dem Blonden als nötig gewesen wäre, um ins Haus zu kommen.

Roxas schloß nur wieder schnell die Tür, um unnötige Blicke von der neugierigen Nachbarschaft zu vermeiden. Mit verschränkten Armen, die nur spärlich seine Brust versteckten, stellte er sich mit einem angemessenen Abstand vor Axel auf und sah diesen fragend an. Immerhin war es schon merkwürdig, dass gerade Axel jetzt in seinem Haus stand... Woher kannte er überhaupt Roxas' Adresse?

Roxas' Absicht, fragend oder auch bedrohlich auszuschauen, schien bei seinem älteren Gegenüber keine wirkliche Wirkung zu erzielen. Im Gegenteil. Dieser schien Roxas vielmehr zu ignorieren, zog sich Schuhe und Jacke aus und schien insgesamt sich äußerst schnell einzuwohnen. Erst dann schenkte er dem Jüngeren wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit....

„Axel, meine Augen sind weiter oben!" Nach dieser Bemerkung wanderten Axel's Augen auch ganz allmählich zum gewünschten Ziel und sahen Roxas mit einem Blick an, der nichts Gutes verheißen ließ. Bei Axel rechnete Roxas aber auch schon gar nicht mehr mit was Gutem...

„Das weiß ich doch, honey! Ich fang aber immer von unten an und arbeite mich dann bis zur _Spitze_ weiter nach oben. Und eins kann ich dir sagen: Was hier zu sehen ist gefällt Axel!"

Roxas schnaufte nur nach dieser etwas zweideutigen Erklärung und zog ohne es zu merken eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mir ist gerade scheiß egal, was Axel gefällt und was nicht. Vielmehr hätte ich jetzt gern ne Erklärung für dein Erscheinen hier. Woher weißt du überhaupt, wo ich wohne. Ich glaub immer mehr, dass du ein Stalker bist. In dem Fall ruf ich die Polizei!"

Nachdem er dies klargestellt hatte, ging Roxas auch schon einige Schritte rückwärts Richtung Telefon. Mit seinen großen Beinen hatte Axel aber eindeutig einen Vorteil und erreichte ohne viel Mühe als Erster das Telefon und hielt es gekonnt außer Reichweite des deutlich kleineren Jungen.

„Na, na, Roxy, wir wollen doch nicht so voreilig handeln. Behandelt man so einen Gast? Hast du denn gar keine Manieren."

„Oh, glaub mir, ich habe Manieren. Allerdings auch nur Gästen gegenüber. Dabei schließe ich Idioten aus, die sich selbst Eintritt verschafft haben. Sowas nennt man Hausfriedensbruch, nur zu deiner Information!"

„Jetzt liegst du schon wieder falsch. Ich hab gar keinen Hausfriedensbruch begangen. Ich schaue nur nach, ob mein _Besitz_ noch in tadellosem Zustand ist. Und das, mein Lieber, kann ich tun wo auch immer es mir gefällt."

Wütend ging Roxas einen Schritt auf Axel zu, die Wut stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wirst du wohl endlich mit diesem Besitzkram aufhören. Du bist doch nicht ganz dicht!"

Daraufhin ging Roxas an Axel vorbei und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auch gleich sein Handy hervorholte.

Axel, der dies sah, geriet nun doch leicht in Panik und näherte sich Roxas. Dieser wich weiter zurück und wählte panisch einige Tasten auf seinem Handy.

„Komm keinen Schritt näher, Stalker! Verlass sofort mein Haus oder ich ruf wirklich die Polizei!"

Axel allerdings ignorierte seine Warnung, hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und ging langsam auf Roxas zu, dessen Rückzug nun von einer Wand aufgehalten wurde.

„Ok, jetzt bleib aber mal auf'm Boden, Roxas. Ich bin nicht zufällig hier und ich bin auch kein Stalker. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, dein Bruder Cloud hat mich eingeladen als eine Art Dankeschön für meine Hilfe. Er hat mir eure Adresse gegeben und mich zum Essen für heute eingeladen. Wie du siehst, ich bin hier auf völlig legale Weise. Und jetzt leg das verdammte Handy weg!"

Roxas, der mittlerweile an der Wand klebte, sah Axel nur weiterhin misstrauisch an.

„Na gut, deine Erklärung ist ja ganz einleuchtend. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du mir das mit weniger als zehn Zentimeter Entfernung sagen musst. Wie wärs mit etwas Abstand?"

Axel fing daraufhin nur wieder an zu grinsen und lehnte seine Hände rechts und links von Roxas' Kopf gegen die Wand und verhinderte somit eine mögliche Flucht des Blonden. Sein Gesicht lehnte sich ebenso nach vorne bis sein Mund neben dem rechten Ohr von Roxas anhielt. Heißer Atem ließ Roxas erschaudern und erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder sein beinahe kleiderloser Zustand bewusst. Nun wurde er doch etwas unruhig...

„Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass du die ganze Zeit halbnackt vor mir stehst und ich nicht entsprechend reagiere. Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich solch eine Situation nicht ausnutzen würde?"

Diese Worte verstärkte der Rothaarige mit gelegentlichen Küssen entlang Roxas' Halses. Dieser hingegen verlor jegliches Gefühl zur Realität und seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an. Seine schwachen Versuche, Axel von sich zu stoßen blieben erfolglos und schließlich fand Axel's Mund den Roxas'.

Dieser Kuss, wie auch der einige Stunden zuvor, ließ Roxas erstarren. Auch dieser hier war zuerst einseitig, doch diesmal wollte Axel wohl einen Beitrag von Roxas erzielen. Umso mehr erschrak der Jüngere, als er die Zunge des Rothaarigen gegen seinen Lippen spürte. Verbissen presste Roxas seine Lippen zusammen. So einfach würde er es Axel auch nicht machen. Wenn ihm langweilig wurde, würde er wohl früher oder später aufhören.

Dies ging eine Weile so weiter und Roxas wollte schon grinsen, als er spürte, dass Axel sich zurückzog, als sich ganz plötzlich eine Hand nach hinten verirrt hatte, wohlbemerkt, unterhalb des Handtuches und da, wo die Hand nicht hingehörte. Mit einem recht hohen Aufschrei erschrak Roxas und der Moment wurde sofort von Axel genutzt, der auch gleich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen den Kuss, nun offen, fortsetzte.

Roxas zappelte nun immer mehr, aber bemerkte auch, dass sein Körper anfing ihn zu verraten. Indessen schienen Axel's Hände immer weiter über seinen Körper zu wandern, während sich Roxas nun in den Kuss lehnte und-

„ROXAS, ich bin zu Hause! Ist Axel schon da?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprangen Axel und Roxas auseinander und versuchten sich schnell so herzurichten, dass sie nicht ganz so aussahen, als wären sie gerade ineinander verwickelt gewesen. In dem Moment kam auch schon Cloud rein und ging sofort auf Axel zu und schüttelte diesem zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Schön Axel, dass du kommen konntest. Und Roxas, ich schau nach dem Essen, zieh dir mal etwas an. Kommst du aus der Dusche? Dusch nicht immer so heiß, du bist ja rot von oben bis unten."

Axel konnte sich hinter Cloud's Rücken ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wieder sah er Roxas eindringlich an.

„Ja Roxas. Kalt duschen ist besser für den Kreislauf und löst viele Problemchen..."

Roxas warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür zuknallen ließ.

Cloud indessen ging mit Axel in die Küche und bereitete den Rest fürs Essen vor.

++++++++++++Roxas' Zimmer+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hastig warf sich Roxas die erstbesten Kleider über, die er gerade finden konnte. Man konnte ja nie wissen... Axel könnte schon in der nächsten Sekunde im Zimmer stehen mit irgendeiner blöden Ausrede wie 'dein Bruder hat mich geschickt, um nach dir zu schauen'. Axel schien auch überhaupt keine Grenzen zu kennen. Erst tauchte er unerlaubt auf und dann schmiss er sich auch noch an Roxas ran und nutzte ihn schamlos aus.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass Roxas am Ende auch noch mitgemacht hatte. Es hatte ihm sogar halbwegs gefallen. Auch wenn Axel ein totaler Idiot war, küssen konnte er. Aber ansonsten war er doch etwas zu aufdringlich. Seit seinem Umzug hatte Roxas einfach Probleme mit Körperkontakt....

Seufzend zog sich Roxas ein paar Kuschelsocken über seine mittlerweile eisigen Füßen, wuschelte sich noch einmal durch seine Haare und ging schließlich Richtung Küche, wo sein Bruder und sein persönlicher Stalker schon auf ihn warteten.

++++++++++Küche+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dort angekommen stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass Cloud und Axel in einem völlig normalen Gespräch verwickelt waren. Durch Cloud wurde das allerdings sofort unterbrochen und auch Axel sah zu Roxas rüber mit einem freundlichen Blick. Der Tisch war schon für drei gedeckt und Cloud winkte Roxas rüber auf den Platz neben Axel. Typisch!

„Komm Roxas, setz dich. Ich hab den Auflauf gerade rausgeholt. Und es riecht wieder super. Du musst wissen, Axel, Roxas ist ein 1-A-Koch, ohne ihn wäre ich wirklich aufgeschmissen und am Verhungern."

Axel beantwortete diese Bemerkung mit einem Lächeln.

„Scheint, dass dein kleiner Bruder viele Talente in sich schlummern hat. Das macht ihn umso mehr attraktiv."

Cloud nickte nur.

„Das stimmt. Manchmal wundert es mich schon, dass Roxas noch Single ist. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er sowas wie ein Magnet ist..."

„Oh, keine Sorge, das wird sich bestimmt noch ändern..."

Mit diesen Worten winkte Axel dem Jüngeren der Brüder hämisch zu. Cloud schien davon nichts zu bemerken. Seufzend ließ Roxas sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Das würde bestimmt ein langer Abend werden...

++++einige Stunden später++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Komischerweise verging der Abend recht schnell und war auch noch recht angenehm. Unter Leuten war Axel eine wirklich nette und erträgliche Person. Er war wie ausgewechselt. Auch gegenüber Roxas verhielt er sich normal und freundlich. Nochmal würde er allerdings auf diese Masche nicht reinfallen. Dennoch konnte Roxas nicht leugnen, dass er sich zu Axel hingezogen fühlte. Ein ganz kleines bisschen aber nur...

Gegen Acht musste Axel sich verabschieden. Cloud ließ ihn allerdings erst gehen, als er ihm einen Teller mit restlichem Essen untergeschoben hatte. Immerhin hatte Axel damit rumgejammert, dass das die erste warme Mahlzeit seit Wochen für ihn gewesen sei. Mit Reno als Zimmergenossen konnte sich Roxas das auch wirklich vorstellen... Riesen Haus, aber kein Essen...

Ehe er sich versah stand er auch schon vor seinem Haus um Axel zu verabschieden. Dieser ergriff plötzlich seine Hand und küsste die Handfläche des Jüngeren. Roxas wurde daraufhin wieder rot wie eine Tomate. Axel sah von der Hand auf, die er noch immer in der Seinen hielt.

„Ich muss mich nun wirklich für diesen wunderschönen Abend bedanken. Das Essen war köstlich. Es fällt mir schwer zu gehen, aber morgen schon sehen wir uns wieder."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Axel Roxas' Hand fallen, stieg in sein Auto und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Kopfschüttelnd sah Roxas ihm hinterher.

Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen...

Aaaaaand Cut!!!! Jetzt muss ich mich doch erst mal entschuldigen, dass ich soooo lange gebraucht habe. Bin allerdings etwas im Stress, mein Abi steht vor der Tür^^ Also, sorry!!!

Und wie immer muss ich mich bei meinen vielen Kommischreibern bedanken!!! Es freut mich riesig, dass sich auch neue Leser angeschlossen haben^^ Vielen Dank an alle:

**Saki-hime, Silver-yun-kasa, SanoSaki, ShadowAngel, Miex_SmilingShadow, Strawberry-lollipop, Fatja, Sochan, Pfirsich-chan, Kazu_der_Yaoi_Elch, Pusti!!!**


End file.
